Sewed Back Together!
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: *In & out of haitus* Bella has saved Edward! Bella isn't back with Edward to protect her cousin Luna! Will things remain like this forever or will 'someone' step in to make things right as they should be? Sequel to "Maybe Not So Broken"
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank any one who reviewed for my last chapter in the prequel of this story called "Maybe Not So Broken"!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

- - - It was a hectic winter vacation. Christmas came and went. Rika and Raven were able to spend it with us which made Seth very happy. All of us went to La Push to celebrate it over there. I tried not to pay too much attention to Luna. She kept disappearing and reappearing with Paul. New Years was rather calming. Charlie, Uncle Logan, Luna and I stayed at home. This time Rika and Raven were not able to spend it here since they also had a family to be with. Seth sounded depressed over the phone when he called to wish us a happy new year. Luna later told me that it was because two people, who care about each other, not wanting to say love, were to spend New Year's together and share a kiss they will be together for the following year. It made me a bit depressed but I didn't want to go deeper into the why even though the answer was at the very tip of my tongue.

I got up when Luna's alarm went off. I saw her stumble out of bed and head over to the bathroom. Today was the first day back to school. It felt like an eternity since I was at Forks High school. Yet I didn't know if to be nervous or afraid. Edward and Alice would be there. The other students would surely notice and it would be just like when I first got there. They would stare at me and whisper why Edward and I weren't together.

"The tub is all yours Marie" said Luna drying her hair. She had picked dark blue jeans with a t-shirt that had a character.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go to school?" I asked her. I was afraid that if she saw Edward or Alice she would remember everything and either has another breakdown or goes and attacks them.

She waved me away. "I'm fine"

I took a shower and found Luna in the kitchen eating toast with a glass of juice. I sat down and she served me a glass and gave me some toast and jelly. We sat there eating with a boring silence. We left the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to get our things. I grabbed my jacket and my backpack. Luna got her black sweater, a notebook and pen.

I stared at her. "Aren't you going to take a backpack?"

"All you need on the first day is a notebook and pen Marie" she said winking.

We walked out of the house and got inside my car. We waited for the heater to warm us up before I drove towards the school. The school parking lot wasn't full but there it was, the silver Volvo. I parked as far away from it as I could. I took Luna to the main office to get her schedule. When Luna gave out her name and last name the same lady behind the counter looked up and looked at Luna then at me. I didn't have to think hard to know that the lady was trying to see if she found any resemblance between me and Luna. Luna cleared her throat and the lady blinked repeatedly before she looked for Luna's schedule.

"Here you are"

Luna took it from her hand and walked out of the office with me thanking the lady and following behind her. I saw her look over at the schedule with a confused look on her face when I took it from her to take a look at it then take a look at mine I noticed that Luna and I had five out of six classes together. I wondered why. I knew that this school was small with a small senior class but I thought it was something more. I grabbed my cell phone when it started to vibrate. It was Raven calling me.

"Hello"

"_Isabella I assume that Luna is with you?_"

"Yes"

"_I want you to make sure she remembers her schedule and where the classrooms are located. I don't want her to ditch_ _with excuse that she was lost_"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I'll make sure Raven"

After wishing me a good day, I hung up. I turned to Luna who was busy with her iPod. I nudge her to walk towards the lockers. There were students crowding the hall way. Most of them were staring at Luna but she didn't take notice. I guess she deemed it unimportant. Luna stopped and her hand quickly reached behind her right shoulder. She turned around not letting go of the hand she had grabbed. It was the calculus teacher we were going to have this year. He did not look happy.

"You are not allowed to use mp3's during the school hours"

Luna let go of his wrist. "One, I don't like strangers touching me or my things. Second, school hasn't started. Third, where is this 'supposed rule' written in the school manual?"

I stood there watching like the rest of the students in the hallway. I was sure that everyone was waiting for the teacher to pop a vein and take Luna to the principal's office. If I could I would have pulled her so we could walk away but this was a teacher. There was nothing I could really do. The teacher glared down at Luna. She crossed her arms and glared up at the man. Clearly she had won this 'battle'. I was just hoping it wouldn't cost her anything, after all this was only the first day.

"Unless it's in the school manual I'm hearing my music and doing what I please. I know you, like the rest of this school has seen my record. You're trying to control my every move. I'll just tell you now like I've told every other teacher, it won't work. You touch me again I'm going to take it as sexual assault." Luna walked away and I followed behind her leaving the teacher dumbfounded. The rest of the students stared at her. I would not hear the end of this until she does something else to get everyone's attention. Though it was also good because it meant that I might not hear a single thing about Edward.

We reached our lockers and memorized the combinations. We kept walking until we reached our homeroom. Walking in, we got a lot of stares. Like always the gossip spread faster than flu around here. The bell rang and the school day was on its way.

- - - We had first period with Angela and Mike. He snatched a seat next to Luna and started a conversation with her. She didn't treat him badly as I thought she was. Instead she talked back to him. I guess it was better than actually listening to the teacher. For second period Luna and I were not together. Though I wish we were. I had Eric and Taylor in that class and both were on my right and left. Luna had Jessica and Lauren. She sat behind them and bothered 'the hell out of them' a she put it. For third Luna and I were together with Mike and Jessica.

- - - In fourth period I let Luna sit by the window. She was annoyed that teachers were making her introduce herself in front of the class. Though she was getting famous for the death glares she was giving the teachers.

I sat up straight. Edward and Alice had just entered the classroom. I knew this was going to happen. They were seniors as well and there was a high probability that I was going to have classes with them. The whole class stared at them, mainly Edward, and stared back at me. I shrunk in my chair and faced Luna instead. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. She looked around and must have found everyone staring at me. She glared at the class and I could hear chairs shift.

"Why were they staring at you?" she whispered

I signaled with my eyes. "The boy who is sitting in our row but on the other side of the class…that's the boy who…left me"

Luna didn't have to try to look at him. She just moved her eyes and I could tell she was glaring at him. If it wasn't for the fact that we would get more stares and that she would get in trouble, I was sure that Luna would have thrown the textbook in front of us at Edward. The teacher came in and looked around. His eyes landed on Edward and Alice and turned to look at Luna who was still glaring.

"This is going to be another wonderful year" stated the teacher

"Don't count on it" mumbled Luna. I turned to her and she shrugged. "It's involuntary reflex"

The teacher also turned to her. "You must be Luna Swan, the new student. Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?"

"No" Luna glared. I nudge her and she gave me a look before standing up but made no move to go in front of the classroom. "Everyone knows me and if they don't then it's a real miracle since this town lives on gossip"

Luna sat down and I didn't know if to smile or be worried about her comment. The teacher ignored her and went directly into talking about what we were going to do this year. I was able to pay attention to the teacher without looking at Edward but I was able to hear people mumble. I heard some rumors and found them ridiculous. There was no reason for me to even ponder on them. When class end we headed to our lockers.

"Were you paying attention in class?" I asked her putting my book in my locker

Luna slammed her locker closed. "I was listening but she's boring and I'm hungry. Let's go eat!"

We bumped with Angela as we lined up to get our lunch. Luna packed her tray with junk food while I got a salad and a bottle of lemonade. We walked with Angela to our usual table. Well let's just say that the table had split from good and evil. Jessica and Lauren sat in one side. Mike and Eric were the border line and Angela and Ben sat with us.

It felt like the first day all over again. Besides the fact that everyone was staring at Luna, there was bussing about Edward and I. I was also being stared at. If it wasn't because Jessica was mad at me, I was sure she would be asking me why I wasn't with Edward. She would want reasons and explanations so she would go off and tell the rest of the school.

"Sheesh people have no sense of privacy" mumbled Luna stuffing her mouth with a brownie

Ben chuckled. "Keep eating like that and you're good"

Luna stuck her tongue at him after swallowing. "Angela I hear you're the photographer for the school paper"

Luna asked and a conversation started with Eric joining in as well. But I wasn't following. I wanted to look over to see where Edward and Alice were sitting together. I sat up when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I had a text message. Opening it, I read it and almost dropped my phone.

'_Let's talk…please?_'

I looked and I could feel eyes looking at me. I shuddered before closing my phone. As much as I wanted to talk to Edward it could not happen. I had to stop putting people's lives in danger.

The bell rang and all of us got up. I nudge Luna when she didn't get up. She slapped my hand away. I motioned for everyone to go on ahead. I nudged her again.

"Let me eat. We don't have to be early Marie"

"Not late either. Plus that is not food"

"It is totally food. It's in the name. Junk-food" she said munching on a cookie

I looked around the cafeteria and it was nearly empty. That is except for a distinctive table. I nudged Luna again. This time she got up and sipped her soda. I wanted to hurry up. I could see Alice coming here but was not sure if Edward was following her.

"Hi Bella" greeted Alice once she was standing a few steps from me

"Uh…Hi Alice" I said smiling at her wanting to be polite "Luna you remember Alice"

She nodded. "Yeah the shopaholic shrimp"

Alice glared at her and Luna returned it. Even though she was short, most people would be scared of Alice but Luna wasn't. Maybe it was because of what she went through that made her tough without her noticing it.

I pulled Luna by the arm. "It was nice seeing you Alice, take care"

I pulled Luna to the lockers and got out things before going to our calculus class. We took seats in the back as the teacher stared at Luna. I think that if it wasn't because I was pushing her she would have said something or done something that would have gotten her kicked out of the class.

Angela, Jessica and Mike were in this class as well. Angela came to the back to be with us while Mike stayed with Jessica. Angela started up a conversation with us but I stopped paying attention when Alice and Edward came through the door just as the bell rang. What surprised everyone and mostly Angela was that Alice sat down next to Angela. Edward went to sit on the table next to ours alone.

I had trouble concentrating on what the teacher was saying. Alice was sitting in front of me and Edward was a few feet away. Besides that, the teacher kept looking at our table and Luna kept glaring every time he did. I wanted this day to be over. Unfortunately we had PE next. My phone kept vibrating until I somehow managed to turn it off. I tapped my pencil on my lap wanting this period to be over. I tapped the pencil harder when I kept feeling Edward's eyes on me. How was I going to live like this for the rest of the school year?

The bell rang and I got up. I pulled everything inside my backpack and turned to Luna. She was staring at me like if something was wrong with me.

"Calm down Marie, the gym ain't goin no where" she said sticking her pen in her pocket and closing her notebook. "Don't tell me it's your favorite class?" she asked smirking at me

I didn't think I was going to use Luna's infamous glare but I did. I hated gym. It was the worst class I ever had. If I didn't know better Luna was good at sports while I was terrible. Angela bid us a bye while Alice lingered back with Edward. I saw Edward start to walk up to me but Luna glared up at him. She got a tight grip on the calculus books we had gotten. Before I could say anything the teacher did.

"Go to your next class"

Luna turned to the teacher and glared at him before walking out of the class with me. We went to the gym and sat on the bleachers. I drowned out the gym teacher's talk. Jessica, Taylor and Ben were in this class too. I turned to Luna and she looked like she was bored and ready to fall asleep. When the bell finally rang dismissing all the school, Luna and I rushed toward the parking lot wanting to leave the school grounds as soon as possible.

I pulled out of my parking space and stepped on the brake when Edwards silver Volvo passed behind us so it could be in front of us. There was a line. His eyes were looking at me through the rearview mirror. It took me a few seconds to look away. Blinking a couple of times I saw Luna raise her hand and giving Edward the finger.

"Luna!" I yelled pulling her hand down

She nudged my hand away. "What?! He deserves it for being an ass and leaving you. Shit, he serves a lot more."

I didn't say anything more. Luna was only looking out for me. I looked forward and ignored Edward's stare. As soon as it was my turn I gave a turn and drove away not glancing at my side mirror and to watch him watch me drive away.

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Peace^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank **_**Gothic Saku-chan **_**for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

- - - It seemed like the students of Forks high could not get enough of Luna. They were more frazzled about her than they were about me when I got here. Every one wanted to talk to her but it seemed like she was about to kill the very next person that came up to her.

We grabbed something to eat and sat down with the rest of the group. I looked around not finding the conversation of the others interesting. Luna seemed tired or probably bored. My eyes wandered around and locked with Edward's. They had moved from their usual table. They were closer and in sight. I struggled to look away but failed. It was only when Edward blinked that I was able to look away. I could feel heat on my face. I tried getting rid of it when I saw Luna twitch. She sat up and took out her cell phone.

"Hm…hello…" mumbled Luna. "Hey Rika…okay…"

Luna opened her notebook and wrote down quickly. She closed her cell phone and turned to me with a frown on her face. "Guess where we are going after school?"

I knew where and why. Rika had another message for Seth. Luna did not enjoy this game. I figured that it was because she disliked the emotion of love in the sense of romantic relationships. "To La Push"

"I feel like Cupid…eww!" She shuddered sticking out her tongue

Mike and Eric turned to us. I assumed they were over hearing our exchange of words. I could tell they were interested in what I said and were forming ideas in their heads so they could tag along. "You two are going to La Push?" asked Mike

"Yeah, visiting friends." I said not wanting to explain

"Friends?" asked Eric confused

"Yes, a group of boys." Said Luna smirking

I looked away from Mike and Eric. I shook my head. Luna was taunting these boys. If she doesn't knock it off they will be after her for the rest of the year trying to win her attention. My eyes locked with Edwards again. He seemed angry and maybe horrified. I couldn't tell. The bell rang and most of the students stood up to leave. I turned to Luna who was still talking with Mike and Eric.

"You have a boyfriend?!" stated Mike out loud

The whole lunch room turned to our table. She placed her hands under her chin and smiled a not so sweet smile. "Of course!"

Luna got up and waited for me to do the same. I walked with her out of the cafeteria trying not to meet any one's stare. We got inside the classroom and sat down. We waited for the class to fill out. I placed my head on top of my things. This was going to be the worst school year of my life.

- - - I walked at a faster pace to my locker when I saw every one stare at Luna. The boys seemed upset. The girls seemed more than happy about what I believe was going around the school grounds. In this case being that Luna was taken.

"Gossip spreads like wildfire, doesn't it?"

I froze at the voice. I turned and found Edward a few feet away from my locker. It felt just like when I met him. He was starting with small talk. I didn't know what to say and afraid that I would say something else, I just nodded.

"Bella don't go to La Push" Edward said. It looked like he blurted it out without thinking about it. I stared at him. Did he know about the Jake and the other boys? Did he know that they could turn into wolves?

"Why?" I answered with a question wanting to know the answers to my own questions.

"It's not safe…Alice can't see you" whispered Edward

Edward must know. He must have found out when he came to talk to me the other night. When Jake was present. Edward must have read Jake's thoughts, therefore knowing everything. Edward knew about the wolves all along.

"Jake protects me" I mumbled

"That dog like the others is not safe. Their temper is not controlled." Edward looked mad. He must think this was like me to attract danger to myself.

"Don't call them like that. They protect La Push and Forks, they saved me." I whispered at the end

Edward looked at me. He seemed horrified. I wanted to take his hand and tell him to stop imagining things that could not ever happen to me. Yet I couldn't. I remembered that we were still in school and I was sure that there were students looking at us.

"I'm safe Edward…don't worry…please"

Luna came rushing and opened her locker and took her things. She turned to me and frowned. "I'll wait by the car"

"No, I'm coming…bye" I whispered to Edward as I walked away

- - - We rushed back to the house and dropped our things. Luna packed some things in her backpack and we got out of the house. We drove to the store and grabbed some food. I drove towards La Push. I gasped when I saw something among the tress. Was it Edward? Or worse, was it Victoria?

I let out a deep breath when I saw it was Edward. He stopped at some point among the trees and stared at me. I kept looking back but I couldn't do it while driving. I kept driving and stopped on Sam's house. Every one hanged out in Sam's house. It annoyed Luna since she couldn't get along with him. I didn't mind as much since I was always with Jake. We knocked and Seth ran up to open the door. He seemed giddy and nearly jumped when Luna motioned her backpack.

Seth took her arm and dragged her inside. She handed the bags to the nearest boy which was Jared. Embry took my bags and placed them on the kitchen table. I greeted them as I did to Emily. Leah was no where in sight and she wouldn't be. She hated to come here and wouldn't be here unless it was an emergency.

Luna was installing her laptop. Seth was going to talk to Rika via webcam. They did this at least twice a week. Though I knew that Seth wanted to do this every day, all day. Luna got the connection installed and Rika appeared on the screen.

"Kon ichi wa mina!" she greeted in her main language

"Kon ichi wa" every one else greeted back. In the time Rika had been here in Forks, she had taught us a few words in Japanese. Yet no one would use them unless she was here. Seth and Rika got to their talking while Luna and I helped Emily prepare lunch. Since Luna didn't get along with Sam, she rarely spoke words with Emily. She cooked in silence with her ipod attached to her ears. Sometimes everyone would stop and listen to her humming. They find it entertaining.

Jacob along side Sam and Paul came walking through the door. They all looked exhausted. They all needed to get more sleep but more than that they seemed hungry. They were always hungry. They all came to sit around the kitchen counter but did not startle Luna. When they found out that they Luna could not be scared, they all bet twenty dollars to see who could scare Luna first. Up to now no one has seemed to scare Luna and it seemed they were all giving up.

"Back already?" making more like a statement than a question

"What are you cooking?" asked Paul coming behind her smelling at the food

Luna paused. "You what…I don't know"

Every one turned to her and laughed. I had found out that Luna could not really cook anything specific. She would just mix things, leaving everything to her gut feeling and apparently it came out looking weird but tasting like nothing any one has ever eaten before.

Emily dismissed me so I could go and be with Jake. We went to the backyard to sit down at the steps. We didn't say anything for a while but of course being what he is he had to ask.

"Have the leeches been bothering you?"

I gave him a look. "Jake don't call them like that, I wouldn't let them name call you. They haven't been bothering me"

Jake gave me a look. "You're lying Bella"

I sighed. "Alice greeted me and I said hi. I can't be disrespectful."

"Do you miss them?" asked Jake looking at me

Before I could even think about his feelings, I answered honestly like always. "Of course. Alice is my best friend"

"I thought I was your best friend?" asked Jake. It was then that I noticed that I had hurt his feelings

"You are my guy best friend, she's my girl best friend. There's a difference"

There was silence at first. I knew that I had made Jake hurt but I could not like to him even if I wanted to. Besides I could never be dishonest with him. It would only end up hurting him more in the end. I let out another deep breath and got up to leave. I didn't want to make things any worse than I already had.

"I'll see you late Jake" I mumbled before going inside the house

"No, wait Bella. I didn't mean to make you feel bad" said Jake holding my wrist

I turned to him. "You don't have to apologize Jake and neither do I. Let's just gives this a rest. Besides I have homework and I have to make sure Luna does hers"

"Fine but you're not mad are you?"

I smiled at Jake. He acted like such a little boy. "I could never be mad at you Jake"

We walked inside the house. Every one was sitting down and eating. It seemed more like they were swallowing than chewing and tasting the food.

Jake smacked Embry. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were already eating?"

"Cause man, it means more food for us" said Jared

I looked over and noticed that Seth had a big plate of food and was still talking to Rika. Emily and Luna were making small talk. It seemed they were writing down whatever it was that Luna cooked today and what she used. I motioned for Luna that it was time to head back. She walked over and told Seth it was time for her to go.

"Luna-nee, how about you let him keep the laptop and I sent you a new one?" asked Rika

Luna agreed. "I saw this coming sooner or later that's why I saved all of my files on a flash drive and cleaned out the history."

"Arigato Luna-nee"

"Doitashimashte Rika-chan." She turned to Seth. "Have fun with you present Seth. Rika will tell you how to use it"

Luna went to get her backpack but Paul hauled her away. Everyone stopped eating and turned to Paul. He glared at them and pulled Luna to the backyard. I turned back to the table and watched Jake the opportunity and grab food from the others. I smiled and he grinned at me.

Luna came back. She kissed Paul and went to get her backpack but before we could leave she turned back to Rika. "Don't get me a pink laptop, that's too girly."

Rika humphed. "Fine, Mac or HP?"

"HP, I hate Mac…thanks"

We said our small good byes and walked towards the truck. We drove in silence and just listened to the radio. I wanted to ask her what Paul wanted with her but I didn't want to hear details. I didn't want to hear anything that would make my ears pop and bleed.

We got home and Luna let herself fall on the bed. "What did Paul want?"

"Nothing really, just gave me this bracelet" Luna moved her sweater sleeve up and I saw a bracelet. It was beautiful. It was thick with beads integrated and two wolves in the middle facing each other.

I didn't say anything and we went back into silence as we got our texts books out.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

- - - It's been two weeks. I had not been sleeping well. I waited for Edward to come through the window at night. It was out of habit. I wanted him to come and questioned why I was not going after him. But I always remembered that I had to protect Luna, I could not let the Volturi get to her.

I wondered how I was supposed to protect her if I was only human. The Volturi expected for Edward to change me into a vampire and I was all for it but Luna. Would she understand? Would she call me a monster, a killer?

I don't think she even noticed that I was not getting enough sleep. It seemed like she was having trouble herself. I watched her. She would stare at the window for long periods of time and then shake her head lightly and go back to whatever she had been down. It was like her mind was somewhere else that was not here. I called Raven about this but she said that it was normal for Luna to do this, it was a habit. It didn't seem like it.

- - - We were in my room. I was doing my homework and Luna was using the laptop Rika had sent her. She was listening to music when she suddenly froze in her bed. She had stopped chewing the gum she had been popping. She looked angered as she typed away. She kept typing furiously until she just shut the laptop closed and pushed it away from her. Some must have sent her a message that had upset her but who sent it?

I caught her that same day but at night going to the backyard. She sat down by the stairs and waited for a while before taking out a pack of cigarettes. She smoked three before coming back inside. All the while looking troubled.

From that day on she turned more reserved. She talked less at school and avoided getting called on by the teachers because of her behavior. Something was up but what? Was this normal?

- - - Everyone was sitting down in the lunch table. I was really talking just listening to what the others were talking about. I watched that Mike and Eric would stare at Luna. She had not said a thing all day. She looked impatient and at the same time she looked troubled.

"Problems with your boyfriend?" asked Mike

Luna stopped her finger tapping and turned to Mike. "You wish"

This past week Luna had been aggressive with her words. She was quiet but if any one said anything to her or asked her anything she retort with some witty comment or something offensive. My friends were no exception.

Every one watched her and no one wanted to be near her. It was like she was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any time. Mike had taken that chance but now no one was going to step up. Not when they could be the one to unleash hell on themselves.

The bell rang and every one got up. Luna waited for me to throw my food away and it was then that I noticed that she had not eaten anything. I walked with her to our next class. We stopped when a sophomore stood in front of us or more in front of Luna.

"Move" demanded Luna

Instead of moving, the sophomore froze on the spot. She raised a trembling hand which held a white paper. Luna took it from the girl and she ran away. I turned to Luna, did she really have to scare people like that? She paid me no attention and read the paper. There seemed to be some relief shown in her face.

She turned to me. "I'm leaving for the day. I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?" I asked her pulling on her sweater

"She is coming with me" stated Raven as she walked up to us

I let go of Luna. What was Raven doing here? Was there something wrong with Luna? Was her behavior sign of a mental breakdown? If they were how come Raven didn't say anything to me. What if Luna had exploded in front of every one and spilled Edward's secret. I didn't get to say anything important because the students had stopped and were staring at Raven and were whispering but she paid them no attention.

"Good afternoon Maribella-chan!" greeted Rika coming from behind Raven

"I thought I told you to wait in the car?"

"Hai! I couldn't wait and besides I have a gift for Maribella-chan!" I watched Rika remove her backpack and open it. The bag itself was big, I wondered how she could carry it with such ease. She took out a long, what looked like a bar, from her bag. She handed it to me. I took it but still did not know what it was. "I was back home in Japan and decided to bring you a gift. It's a chokoreto bar"

I must have still looked confused because she gave me a better definition. "A chocolate bar"

I looked at this long, giant bar. This was a chocolate bar! "Uh…um…thanks"

"Dō itashimashte Maribella-chan" grinned Rika

"It's time we left. It was pleasant to see you Isabella." Stated Raven as she turned to leave

"Jā ne" said Rika waving

Luna turned to me. "I'll explain everything when I get back"

I nodded and watched her leaving with Raven and Rika. Raven passed by Edward and Alice, Edward seemed troubled and Alice looked like she was concentrating to hard on something. I turned to the students who were still standing around and staring at the retrieving forms. They caught my stare and quickly turned to walk away, some bumping into others.

I walked towards calculus class and sat down. I placed the big chocolate bar on my backpack but it would not close. I wondered if it would even fit in my locker. I didn't contemplate much on it since Alice came over and sat next to me. The whole class turned to look that is until the teacher slammed his ruler on the chalkboard. They all turned around and started to copy the notes the teacher was writing down but some how some still managed to turn their heads to look.

"How have you been Bella? I know that you haven't been able to sleep" whispered Alice

"It's the rain. Can't seem to get used to it"

Alice frowned. "You can't lie Bella, so don't try"

I sighed. "It's me. I can't…I don't know…"

"You miss Edward"

I didn't answer Alice because I knew Edward could hear or was hearing our conversation. Alice looked at me and I was hoping that my face would not give anything away and yet hoping it would. I was a mess. I couldn't even normal, accurate thoughts.

"Why don't you leave the mutt?"

"Don't call him like that Alice, he's my friend" I said

"Just a friend?" asked Alice with a questioning look

I didn't or couldn't answer Alice since the teacher caught us talking. He asked me a question and I answered it correctly thanks to Alice. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the class time. When the bell rang I took my book and notebook.

"See you soon Bella"

I knew that it was like a greeting the rest of my friends would have given me. This coming from Alice was because she was going to see me soon. I nodded and said bye and walked towards my dreaded PE class.

- - - I didn't see Luna for three days. She never came back home and it seemed that Charlie knew why but was not going to share the information with me. I waited up for her expecting for her to come in at some point but was not going to happen. I was so worried that I was shocked to see Edward stand next to my bed. I thought that I had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say to him

Edward sat down on my bed and faced me. He took my hand and kissed it. "My dearest Bella"

I reached over to him and wrapped my arms around him. How could I have lived for almost a month and deny myself of him when he wanted me? Edward didn't say anything and wrapped him arms around me. I missed more than I could ever explain words. I felt Edward take a deep breath. Did he believe this was a dream? Not that he could dream but…I'm not making since. Probably it is because I wasn't breathing.

"Bella breathe, I do not want you to faint" whispered Edward

I took a long deep breath. "I missed you so much"

I stayed in his arms for hours but it did not seem enough. I woke up and he was gone. Was it all a dream? It had to be. I got up and checked Luna's bed it was as she left it. As I got ready I was thinking that I needed to go to La Push. It was not to see Jake but to check with Paul and see if Luna had called him or contacted him some other way.

It was a sunny day. Edward and Alice were not were to be seen. Somehow I was glad because I wasn't sure if they would have let me go on my own to La Push. I walked towards my first period class and heard rumors going around. There were about Luna and her disappearance most of them did, in some way connect. She had run away was one of them, another was that she had run off with her boyfriend, drug rehab or alcohol rehab were others. I didn't say anything.

I rushed out of the school as soon as we where done in PE class. I drove to La Push. Amazingly Jake was there to greet me instead of me waiting for him to show up. He gave me a hug before tugging me towards Sam's house.

"What's the surprise? You usually come on Thursday's"

I laughed. "Jake today is Thursday"

He stopped and looked at me. I took out my cell phone and showed him the date. He seemed stunned. I patted him before walking inside the house.

He stopped again. "Where's Luna?"

I sighed. "That's why I came over, I need to talk to Paul"

Jake looked at me strangely but nodded. He went over to call Embry and see where Paul was. Emily offered me a seat and I sat down. She offered me something to eat but I declined. The boys needed the food more than I did and by the way they eat, they needed all they could get. Paul jogged inside the house and stopped on the chair next to me but didn't sit down.

"Jacob said you needed to talk to me"

I hesitated for a bit. It didn't seem like he knew anything regarding Luna. "Do you know anything about Luna?"

Paul stared. "What do you mean? She isn't here with you?"

"No. She left three days ago but she hasn't come back and I haven't heard news of her." I said

The chair he had been leaning on cracked. I gulped and was ready to jump from my chair to get away from him.

"Paul, don't break my furniture and calm down" demanded Emily

Paul took deep breaths before answering me. "What do you mean you haven't seen her? Why did you come until now to tell me this?"

"Because she left with Raven and Rika" I said

"You mean Seth's little red head girl? She came on Monday but Luna was not here with her"

I nodded. "I just wanted to see if you knew anything about her. But if she's with raven then there is nothing to worry about."

"I haven't heard anything. I will search for her. You should have come sooner!" Paul walked out of the house before I could say anything else. Well at least he had not attacked or really yelled at me. Though I feel like he was right, I should have come here sooner.

I talked with Jake and he promised me that he was going to look around to see if they spot Luna any where in town. I thanked him and left. I wanted to be home and see if she would call or come back. Most of all though, I wanted to see if I slept earlier I would dream longer and about Edward.

**

* * *

definitions:**

**hai - yes**

**chokoreto - chocolate**

**Dō itashimashte - your welcome**

**ja ne - later**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Skarpia_: Yes they are Japanese translations but I am not Japanese. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I don't own the Twilight Saga!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

- - - On the fourth day Luna returned. A black car stopped in front of the school entrance. School was already in session.

"Do you not want to start on Monday?"

Luna shook her head. "I might as well get this over with now and get whatever rumors to die over the weekend"

She gave a single nod to Raven before closing the door and watched her drive away. She went to the office and slapped her hand on the counter to get the receptionist to stop reading the romance book in her hands.

"How can I…oh dear it's you! Where have you been?" asked the lady

Luna stared at her. This lady was trying to get information out of her. The nerve of these people. "Give me an absence slip"

"I need a notice of why you were absent"

Luna slapped down a doctor's note and the receptionist looked disappointed. She was hoping to get something more interesting. She gave Luna an absence slip and she walked out of the office. She headed to her second period class. Knocking on the door, she walked in. The whole class went quiet; she dumped the paper on the teacher's desk and walked to her seat. The students followed her until she sat down and glared back at them. Was it so hard for them to believe that she was gone for four days? Hell, she had gone missing two weeks back home and no one noticed at school.

No one seemed to pay attention for the rest of the class. As she picked her slip after class, the teacher voiced out his opinion concerning her absence. "You sick? I do not believe it."

Luna shrugged. "Am I supposed to care what you think? Don't believe me, call the doctor."

"I will" stated the teacher

"Go ahead. You like the rest wanted to hear something along the lines that I had gone off with some guy or that I was in some hospital. Hell, I'll give you one better…I was off aborting an unwanted child, good enough?" asked Luna before storming off from the classroom

- - - As I walked towards my locker, every one turned to stare at me and whisper. Where there new rumors concerning Luna? Eric walked up to me.

"Bella the students are saying that your cousin is back, is it true?"

I stared at Eric. Luna was back? She was here in school? I ignored Eric and nearly ran towards my locker. There she was standing in front of her opened locker getting her text book as she mumbled away. She looked different. She was dressed in tight grey jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was cut. It started from her shoulders and got longer and longer until it stopped on her chest. It was knurled haircut with her bangs cut.

"Luna…" I didn't know what to say

"Hey Marie. Tried getting a hold of you but crappy reception and I couldn't remember your e-mail address"

It seemed like she was lying. Those seemed too perfect of reasons for not contacting me but if she was in place like the one I was thinking off I didn't want to force an answer out of her, especially here. I walked with her to our third period class. The whole classroom turned to her and she ignored them as she placed the absence slip on the teacher's desk. We sat down and Luna slammed her bag on the table startling the students.

"Take a photo it'll last longer" stated Luna before sitting down

I smiled. I had missed her attitude. The students whispered throughout the class time and stared at Luna after class was over. We got in line to get lunch. I was surprised that she got fruit and orange juice instead of filling her tray of junk food. I got my food and we went to sit at the table. Eric, Mike and Taylor stared at Luna.

"Marie, do you have the notes of what I have missed?" she asked

"Yeah. Here" I handed her my binder and she got to copying.

Every one stared at her including myself. Where was the Luna who could care less about school work? Had she gone to therapy or something along the lines? I inwardly shrugged. If Luna was going to be like this then why should I be worried? I went back to my lunch.

- - - Marie. My cousin Marie. She wanted to know where I was but I could not tell her. If I did I was not sure if she believed me or if I wanted her to know at all. I went to bed as soon as I got back to the house. She did not bother me about the matter when I woke up for dinner and it seemed that uncle Charlie was not going to ask me. Not that he would. He was not good with dilemmas.

I waited for Marie to ask me but her questions never came. I knew she was not the forgetful type but to just ignore was not her type either. She was the kind who needed to get to the bottom of things. She'd be a great cop some day but then again she was too clumsy for such a career.

I watched her for the following days. When she thought I was not looking, she looked out at nothing in particular and space out. She looked troubled. It could not be anything school related. She had everything under control. It had to be something or someone else. I think I had an idea of who this person was. I suppose it was going to be up to me to do something about it. After all it was probably my fault that Marie was like this in the first place might as well fix it.

- - - Luna and I went to see the boys and Leah on the weekend. We watched as Paul lifted Luna from the floor and crush her to his chest. For a moment there she turned blue. Once free from his arms she punched him in the gut. Everyone got a laugh as she flinched and stretched her hand.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?!" yelled Luna

Paul pulled her up again and walked off with her to the backyard.

"Where did she disappear to?" asked Leah

"I don't know. I don't want to ask her, not if it's going to be unpleasant" I answered as Emily offered me to sit

"But she looks okay so wherever she was, it was a good place" said Seth

They all left the topic alone afterwards. Jake was no where around the house. He was out patrolling. I was kind of glad that he was not here. I could not lie to him or any one at that matter. I didn't want Jake to find out what was bothering him. I didn't want to hurt him. He was there for me; I couldn't repay him by hurting him. Hopefully next time that I saw him, I would be better.

Luna came back and sat down with Leah and talked away. I helped Emily out since I was feeling useless just sitting down. I felt that people could read me easily if I just sitting there thinking to myself. I don't know what finally clicked in my cousin and finally decided that it was time to leave. I would have hugged her. Jake was due any minute. After a short good bye, we walked to my truck. We drove in silence. I was ready to turn on the radio but Luna spoke up.

"If you wanted to leave, you should have said so"

I lingered on my answer. "I didn't know what to say"

She turned to look at me. "Marie, I think I'm going to teach you how to lie and what to do so you don't get caught"

I didn't have an answer to that. I wanted to laugh but thinking about it I did want to learn. Sometimes lying could help. It would get me out of uncomfortable situations. We didn't say anything else as we drove home.

- - - I knew it was midnight or past midnight. I was supposed to be sleeping just like Marie but I was waiting. Like I had yesterday night. I needed to talk to that man but I would not approach him during the day time. I did not want an audience or witnesses. I was hoping the idiot would show up. I mean if he liked Marie that much that he was willing to go and jump off some building because he wanted to die to be with her…I thought he would come and spy on her or something.

There was a cringe coming from Bella's bed. I knew that moving just an inch or even less than an inch he would run out of the room. I had come up with different plans. I had even thought of fainting sleep and falling of the bed. If he decided to put me back in bed that would be my chance to get a hold of him so he would not run off. But I wanted to do this face to face and not trick him to get him to talk to me. I evened out my breathing and my heart beat.

"I need to talk to you, do not run off" I moved the sheets and sat up

I was surprised to find him sitting down on Marie's bed facing me. He had done exactly what I asked him. "How did you know I was here?"

"A wild guess" I opened the drawer next to my bed and took out a cigarette and a lighter. I turned one on and stuck it to my lips.

"Could you not smoke here? In front of Bella."

I laughed. "Marie is not going to die of second hand smoking, if anything she'll die by tripping on her own two feet"

There was a light chuckle from him. "I'm Edward Cullen"

"Luna Swan" I let out smoke in the opposite direction. "My cousin loves you and you love her, correct?"

"I do" he stated holding her hand

"I know what you are and I know because of me you two are not together. I don't want to get in the way of you two" I said letting out some smoke "I want to see Marie happy"

Edward looked at the girl. He was sure that he was not expressing any facial expressions of shock but he knew he felt them. "How do you know what I am?"

"Can you not just accept that I know?" I said sucking on my cigarette "I know what Marie is thinking. She doesn't want me to remember and suffer but she is hurting herself. I can't just sit here and watch. I don't want to drag her down with me to nowhere"

"What do you mean?" asked Edward irritated at the fact that he could not read her thoughts and could not understand where Luna was going with this.

"When I finish high school, I'm leaving and not looking back. I know that when I leave Marie will be miserable because she was not with the one she lov…with you."

Edward turned to look at a sleeping Bella and kissed her hand. He turned back to Luna and smiled at her. "Thank you"

"I don't like what you are and I won't be nice to you." She said glaring at Edward. "But just make Marie happy"

"I will. I give you my word" said Edward standing up and bowing to her

Luna opened her drawer and burned out her cigarette in the ash tray. "Yeah, yeah just…just don't think I'm your friend or anything like that"

Edward chuckled. "You are strange, stranger than Bella"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Luna glaring at Edward.

They turned to Bella who uttered Edwards name in her sleep. Edward took her hand and Luna rolled her eyes. She fell back on her bed and covered herself. She didn't want to see what she could not understand. She didn't want to see the love fest bloom.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block, school and a dog keeping me busy! **

_**Vamps09**_** thank you for reviewing!**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

- - - I parked my truck and as a habit I looked around the parking lot for Edward's silver Volvo. It wasn't here. Usually by the time that I got here, Edward and Alice were already here. I got out and went around to walk with Luna. We walked towards the school but Luna paused and I stopped. She turned to look like the rest of the students were, now that I noticed.

"Whose red BMW is that?" asked Luna walking again

"Rosalie's" I mumbled

"I'm driving it today since Edward didn't want to come to school and he didn't want to lend me his Volvo" I turned around and found Alice in front of me "Hi Bella!"

"Hi Alice, what's wrong with Edward?" I asked. Had something happened to him? Did one of the wolves get to him?

"Why are you making that face Marie?" asked Luna "The loser probably caught the flu, with this weather it's possible"

I watched Luna walk inside the main building. I turned to Alice and she patted me on the shoulder. "He's fine but melancholy gets the better of him"

I looked away not wanting show what I really felt. Alice encircled her arm around mine and tugged me towards the main building. For a Monday, it went fast. But it wasn't what I was thinking two hours ago. For calculus Alice sat next to me. I looked at Luna as she walked inside. She didn't look mad as she sat down with Angela. Though I did enjoy PE. We played basket ball. Luna made sure to catch the ball every time it was thrown to me by accident. But she did hit someone with it when she tried making a basket. Some of the boys got a good laugh from it.

When we got home, Luna rushed me upstairs. "Finish your homework. I need you to be free before dinner time"

"Why?" I asked nervously. In what trouble was she going to include me in?

"I need to talk to you" said Luna dumping the contents of her backpack on the bed

I couldn't concentrate on my homework. I kept glancing at her and she only stared back at me, motioning for me to do my homework. She went down stairs to start dinner. I finished my homework and I was sure that I had a lot of mistakes on my math homework but I could fix those tomorrow morning or later tonight. I walked over to the kitchen and sat down on the table. Luna looked over at me and sighed. I heard Charlie cruiser drive up and park. Luna tisk and walked over to the living room and turned on the TV. She left it on a sports channel.

Charlie walked inside the house and Luna waited until he hung his jacket and police belt. "Uncle C you're just in time, the game just started…I think"

Charlie walked over to the living room and sat down on his chair. Luna smirked as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. Luna motioned for Bella to come over and follow her. Charlie asked who it was and Luna told him it was no one as we walked out the front door. Luna pulled me until we were on the sidewalk in front of the house. I stumbled as Luna made a sudden stop but a pair of arms reached out to catch me. I looked up and found Edward. I looked over at Luna and she nudged me forward, towards Edwards opened arms.

"What is this about Luna?" I asked

She sighed. "Listen up cause I'm not going to ever, and I mean ever, repeating this again." She rubbed her hands on her jeans. "Marie I care about you, even though I can't feel shit, I care about you. I know why you are doing this, but I can't let you suffer. I see you and you look dazed, lost and miserable and I know it's because of me…what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you follow on a path that leads to nowhere. I plan on leaving Forks once I get out of high school and I'm never coming back."

I opened my mouth to speak but she raised her hand to stop me. I was glad she did. I did not know what I would have told her. Did she know that Edward was vampire? Had she found out? Had she remembered everything from Italy? Or had she never forgotten in the first place?

"I want you to enjoy what I can't feel, might never feel. I don't want to take that away from you." Luna took my hands in hers. "You are the most honest, good to the core, un-selfish person I have ever met. Marie, you deserve to be happy and all of those goody feelings that come with the package."

I hugged her and she patted me lightly on my back. Stepping back, she grinned at me. Edward bowed and she did the same. I guess they were going to be formal. I had expected a lot less but this would be fine. I heard the front door open and Luna turned towards it. She gave a small curse before turning back to us.

"Now that I have worked my magic, enjoy yourselves but don't make a love fest out of it." She saluted and turned towards the house. "Now to calm papa bear down"

"What is he doing here?" asked Charlie glaring at Edward

Luna raised her hands as Charlie made his way to pass her by and reach us. "Charlie calm down and get back inside the house"

Charlie had paused and looked at Luna. He wore a look of shock as did I. She had just ordered my dad and her uncle to get back inside the house as though she were the adult and Charlie the child putting up a tantrum. She turned back to us and motioned for us to get going. Charlie made another move to reach us but Luna placed a hand on his chest and glared at him.

"Charlie the food is going to burn and the house is going to catch on fire unless we get inside." She moved Charlie to walk inside the house with her. "I'll tell you why I just saved you from having dearest Marie hate you for the rest of yours and her life"

I turned to look up at Edward and found him staring down at me. I didn't get to say a word as he took my face in between his hands and kissed me. I got on the tip of my shoes to reach for his kiss and held onto his shirt drawing him closer. He smiled and broke away.

"Breath Bella" he whispered in my ear

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight to myself. I felt his chin rest on my head and he moved his arms around me. I don't think I could ever form words to express how I felt at the moment and to have him so close to me. To have him back and was to never lose him or get away from me again. Edward held me closer but not too hard as to not hurt me.

"Where do you wish to go Bella?" whispered Edward at my ear

I shook my head. "I want to be here with you"

Edward picked me up and ran to the other side of my house until he was in front of my window. He climbed the tree and opened the window, getting both us inside my room. He sat me on my bed and he moved to sit beside me. I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We didn't speak and stayed like this. I knew we would speak later. There was a lot of things that I wanted to ask him. To know where he had been and what had he been doing?

- - - I do not know how long we stayed here. I must have dozed off a bit because there had been a blanket on me. Edward was gone. I sat up and looked around. Had it all been a dream? I moved the blanket to get up from bed but a small sheet of paper fell to the floor. Picking it up, I opened it. It was a note from Edward. I could never forget his net writing.

_Your father and cousin will be expecting you soon for dinner._

_I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, love._

_Edward_

I folded the letter and placed it under my pillow just as Luna knocked and walked in. I wondered why she even knocked, this was her room as well. Before I even said anything, I realized that she must have walked in on me and Edward. She signaled for me to keep quiet and follow her. I followed her down stairs holding on the stair rail not wanting to mess up by tripping on a step. She nudged me towards the kitchen. I heard her talk to Charlie about dinner and a few minutes later Charlie walked inside. He looked at me but did not say anything to me.

Throughout dinner, I could tell that Charlie wanted to voice out some comments but every time it looked like she was going to open his mouth, Luna would look at him and he would go back to eating. I wondered what Luna said to Charlie to keep him in line. I would as Edward later, he would know. I would have to thank Luna later for this and for probably a lot more in the future as well as apologizing.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that I take too long updating but I don't like submitting small chapters, not with the story line I have in mind. I thought I had submitted this chapter but apparently I hadn't...dummy me.  
**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

- - - I spent the whole weekend with Edward. On Saturday he had taken me out for a date and dinner. It seemed that Charlie thought I had been out with Luna the whole day. It seemed that Luna had left for the whole day and who knows where. On Sunday, I went to see the Cullen's. Alice greeted me with a hug and kiss to the cheek. Esme hugged me as did Carlisle welcoming me back. Emmet hugged me as he lifted me off the floor. He got a laugh out of me and told him to stop if he didn't want me to throw up on him. Before I knew it I was standing next to Edward. Jasper greeted me with a bow and I smiled at him. I held no grudge against him, never had. Rosalie cleared her throat. I turned back to look at her.

"I am sorry. I had not meant to put you or your cousin in harm."

I blinked repeatedly at her. It seemed surreal to hear Rosalie apologize to me. "The important thing is that we are all here and safe"

"Is it? You made a deal with Volturi and if you don't keep your bargain you will die Bella" stated Alice

"My cousin doesn't remember a thing from what happened and as long as it stays like that it's going to be okay" I said trying not to get them to worry about my problems

There was some silence in the room. With the exception of Bella, everyone looked over at Edward. He gave them a look and slightly shook his head at his family. There was a silent secret between the family that Bella did not know about.

"Bella, they are not your problems, they are our problems. You are part of this family" stated Jasper

"I don't want to get all of you in trouble and repeat what happened"

Edward wrapped am arm around her waist and held her close. "Well make sure it doesn't"

"Edward, why don't you go show Bella the new addition to your room?" suggested Alice as she nudged him towards the stairs

Edward led me towards his room. He stood in front of his door and I looked over at him waiting. He let out a chuckle as he opened the door and let me in first, as the gentleman that he is. There was bed in his room. There were gold covered metal bars swirled as a head board. I walked over to it and lay down. I raised my hand over to Edward and he walked over to me. Taking my hand and rested himself next to me. I leaned in closer until my nose was touching his covered chest.

- - - Edward nudged me and I blinked my eyes open. Had I fallen asleep? I mentally kicked myself for falling asleep. I suppose to spend the day with Edward awake not asleep. He placed his palm on my cheek and I leaned in. Kissing the tip of my brow, he sat me up.

"It is time for me to go and take you home Bella"

"What time is it?" I asked as Edward helped me to stand and lead me out the door.

"Fifteen minutes before seven"

Walked down the stairs and stumbled down two steps before Edward caught me. He kissed my temple and carried me down the rest of the stairs. He sat me down on passenger seat and we were off.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward squeezing my hand

I squeezed it back not knowing if he could feel it. "Nothing much, still kind of sleeping"

We arrived at Charlie's. Edward opened the door for me and we stopped in front of the door. I opened the door to go in and opened it wider to let Edward in but he made no move to come in. He explained that Charlie did not allow him permission to come inside our home. I dismissed it. I pulled him as much as I could before he decided to come inside. We walked inside the kitchen and I made Edward sit down. I had expected to see Luna making dinner but there was nothing in the kitchen, was she still out?

"Luna is that you?" asked Charlie walking inside the kitchen

I turned to him. "No it's just us Dad"

"Good evening Charlie" greeted Edward

Charlie turned to Edward and glowered at him. I could sense that he was ready to say something rude to Edward or worse, kick him out of our house. Then I saw palm come over Charlie's shoulder and heard what seemed like a threat come out from Luna's mouth. "Charlie you do remember what we talked about, right?"

Charlie seemed to mumble something under his breath before turning around to meet Luna. "Where have you been all weekend?"

"With Raven, I left you a text message" stated Luna as she walked past Charlie and dumped her bag on the table before going over to the fridge. Taking some juice out and serving herself some, she turned back to us. "Hello Cullen, have a nice time Marie?"

"Good evening Luna" greeted Edward

"Uncle Charlie don't worry, dinner will be ready in an hour" Luna turned over to the sink and started to cook some chicken she had left out I assumed. She walked over to her bag and dumped out its contents on the table. She took a grocery bag out and walked back to the sink.

Edward grabbed the newspaper that had come out of Luna's bag. He looked at the front page and instantly grabbed the newspaper with both of his hands. His full attention was on it and I stood behind him to see what he had seen that had him like this. I read the head line and froze. I kept on reading and turned to look at Edward. People had disappeared with no trace left behind. How could this be? Then it dawned on me…a vampire. A vampire was doing this but who? Edward turned to me and then looked over at Luna.

"I didn't know you read the newspaper Luna" I stated wanting to know if she knew about the link toward the disappearances. Had she connected that it was a vampire?

"I don't. The disappearances caught my eye. I mean it's normal if people go missing in LA, place is full of weirdoes, but here in Seattle, it's hard to believe." Said Luna as she placed something at the oven and cleaned the counter. "Maybe they got it wrong and its teenagers doing something crazy with parents overreacting"

Luna walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. I turned over to Edward and he looked down at the paper not meeting my eyes. "Edward, is there something you aren't telling me?"

Edward didn't answer Bella right away. He sighed and looked up at her. "Carlisle believes it is vampire and if it is the Volturi will take care of it. Yet if it gets out of hand we are going to take care of it"

"Do you think it's Victoria?"

"Perhaps but I do not think she would be this obvious" Edward sighed and placed a finger on his lips.

Luna came back in and placed some envelopes in front of me. They were advertisements for Universities. Before I could get the chance to shove them away, Edward took them and looked over them. He looked at me and I could tell that he wanted to glare at me. "You haven't applied have you?"

"I couldn't decide which one to go to" I lied

"Your lying is transparent as ever" stated Edward "Tomorrow we are going to fill out some applications"

"Busted" whistled Luna checking over the food

"You have not applied either?" asked Edward

"Nah, I'm going to take the year off and cause some chaos" said Luna grinning

Edward looked away. Since he could not read her, Edward felt unease with Bella's cousin. The girl was strange and acted less predicatively than Bella. He wanted to see if she was immune to Jasper's power since he had learned the Alice could not see the future when the girl was involved or around. "I will see you tomorrow Bella"

I stood up to walk him to the door. He bid a good evening to Luna and she gave him a back wave. He did the same with Charlie and got a formal good-bye out of him. We stood in front of the house. I leaned in to kiss him but he moved my head and kissed my forehead. I didn't say anything and held him. I watched him walk away until I could not seem him.

- - - On Monday things were as if they had been when I first came here combined with when Edward and I first came to school together. Luna could have cared less about the situation but it seemed that she did not want to be part of it and it was probably because she didn't like Edward much. She walked ahead of us and lost sight of her once she was inside the main building.

There were murmurs and whispers all around. Edward rubbed my shoulder to sooth me. It was working but it could only sooth for so long. I don't know if Luna had influenced me but I just wanted to turn to all of them and tell them to mind their own damn business and shut up. Yeah, I've been too close to her.

By lunch time, Luna motioned for me to hurry. Alice was already sitting down beside Angela. I sat next to Luna and Edward sat beside me. I could feel Jessica's, Lauren's, Mike's and Eric stares. I didn't say anything and ate. Acting like everything was normal had been working for him so far.

"You people act as though this is new, people break up and patch things up…get used to it" stated Luna going back to her phone

"It's nice that you worked things out" said Angela. Ben agreed.

I ignored the other side of the table. Eric and Mike would come around. If they were really my friends they would accept this, plus graduation was nearing. I looked over at Angela and smiled at her. She smiled back at me. There was nothing more to say.

- - - I paused with Edward beside me. We were in the school's parking lot. Since Edward said that he was going to make me fill some applications, though I knew it was too late and was sure he could have not found any schools that were accepting late applications. We were debating if we go on his car or on my truck. Then there was Luna. I felt some one bump behind me and turned around to find Luna on her cell phone. She had not left that thing since this morning. I wonder who it was that has been texting her none stop.

"Bella can I borrow your truck? I promise not to crash it, please?" asked Luna

I took out my keys and handed them to her. "Be careful"

"I will! Thanks Marie" Luna waved as she ran towards my truck

Edward led me towards his Volvo. "I am starting to believe that I am driving your cousin away"

"No. Luna always speaks her mind and usually does thing without caring if she annoys anyone." I said as I got in the passenger seat. Alice skipped over and got in the back seat. We drove in silence. As soon as Edward parked the car next to the house, Alice got out and ran inside. Edward led me to the kitchen. I found Esme cooking. She greeted me with a hug which I returned.

Carlisle walked in and greeted me. "Have you told her yet?"

"No but I will after she finishes eating" stated Edward

I looked at both. "What are you hiding Edward?"

"Nothing much, though I can not say it if it will please you or will upset you" stated Edward smirking at me. For a moment I lost my train of thought, it felt as though I had not seen that smirk of his face for years. I watched him walk up to me. "Breathe Bella"

I took a deep breath. Edward led me again to the unused dining room. I sat down and he watched me eat. He had seen me enough times eating that it did not disturb me, not as much as when he watches me sleep. Who knows what I blabber about? When everything was gone from the plate, I turned to look at him. "Are you going to tell me what you are hiding?"

"I am not hiding it Bella" smirked Edward "I could not find any more applications, so instead I am donating a large amount for you to be enrolled"

"Which school?" I asked nearly glaring at him

"Dartmouth"

I gasped. "A private college!"

"You are very unpredictable" stated Edward

I stood up and was pacing. "Edward, I don't want to go to school." I stopped my pacing and turned to him. "I want you to turn me"

I watched Edward get up and the chair fall behind him. He looked angered. I thought he was ready to throw the chair or even the table across the room. "Do not ask this of me! I can not do it! I will not do it!"

I could feel the anger rising inside of me as well as the sting in my eyes. "Why? Tell me at least why?"

He gripped the furniture nearest to him and I saw it crack before a huge piece of it missing. "Your soul Bella. I could never be a part of its destruction"

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? What does my soul have to do anything to do with it?"

"It would disappear the moment I turned you. You would become a monster just like us…like me" sneered Edward as if it were a fact

I shook my head. "Edward you aren't a monster! You could never be a monster! You've protected me and Charlie, you've protected your family. How can you call yourself a monster?"

"You don't understand Bella" stated Edward

"Then explain to me because you aren't making any sense" I said sitting down again

"Your soul will go to hell if I turn you into one of us" said Edward simply

I shook my head. "That isn't going to happen…you and your family members haven't lost your souls. You're good people. You don't lose your soul Edward"

There was silence. Edward would not look at me but he no longer looked like he wanted to destroy any more furniture. Esme would sure lecture him for the one he broke. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Our talking really led no where. I had to play my trump card.

"Edward think of your family. The Volturi won't want me to stay human. They will want you to turn me. If you don't, your family will pay the price. I don't want that…please Edward." I said looking at him with pleasing eyes

I didn't turn to see who had walked in but I really didn't have to. It was Alice with Jasper right beside her. "Bella is right Edward. The Volturi expect us to turn her. If we don't they will come here…to kill her"

Edward glared at the floor and threw the already broken furniture across the room. I flinch. Why was he so angry? Maybe he really did not love me enough to change me. Maybe he did not want to spend the rest of eternity with me. Yeah, that must have been it. How could some one like him, love some one like me.

I got up from the chair and left the room. I walked to the kitchen to get my backpack and ran out of the house. I followed the car tracks to get back home. I tripped on a rock and closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and found myself standing up. Some one was gripping me and I didn't have to look up to know it was Edward.

"Let go of me" I said to him

Edward didn't loosen his grip on me. I tried pulling free but I could never achieve it, not with his strength. "Bella did I frighten you?"

I shook my head. "I understand now why you won't turn me."

"Your soul is to valuable Bella" said Edward as I felt his face come next to mine

I shook my head again. "It's not that. I'm just…not good enough. I never was."

I felt Edwards grip finally loosen. I was ready to run again but when I looked up I found him in front of me. His hands shot up and held my face. "Do not ever doubt my love for you Bella"

"Then why will you not let me be with you forever?" I gripped his shirt

Edward let go of my face and wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head on top of mine. He didn't say anything. I couldn't see his face. What was he thinking? Was he finally giving in? I heard him sigh and felt his lips pressed on my head. He took a step back and looked directly in my eyes. "I will turn you if you grant me single request"

"Anything. You name it" stated Bella not thinking about it even once

Edward smirked. "Marry me Bella"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you _Melbookgrl_ for reviewing!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

- - - I woke up the next morning by Luna, who had thrown her alarm clock to the floor. I heard her murmur and curse as she got up. She kicked the alarm clock again when she noticed it was still buzzing. Once she was out of the room, I sat up. I ran a hand through my hair. He had asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there and apparently I had hyperventilated and passed out. I sighed as I got of my bed. I walked towards my closet and stood there. There had to be another way, some way around in which I didn't have to get married. I stomped my foot. Edward had played his ultimate defense…my fear of marriage.

"Marie bathroom is free" yelled Luna

I grabbed my clothes and headed to take my shower.

- - - "Is the car yours?" I asked Luna

There was a Jeep parked in front of the house. It was black and covered some-what in mud. It would look like new if it got washed. Instead of giving an answer right away, she stared at me. Was there something in my face? She suddenly gave me a grin.

"I barely noticed that you aren't wearing the piercing any more" she took my chin. "That's good. It isn't you any more any way. The car is borrowed since who knows when your…uh…partner will be picking you up"

"No, I'll be taking my truck. You can still ride with me" I protested

"Are you sure about that?" Luna jerked her head towards my truck. I turned around and found Edward getting out of his car. I felt a pair or arms around me. "See you at school Marie"

I watched her walk towards the Jeep and take off just as Edward reached me at a human pace. He walked me towards his car. I didn't say anything and got inside. Yet I knew I had to be quick if I wanted to get my point across. As soon as he got the car started, I spoke up.

"Why get married Edward? Wouldn't it be the same if you changed me? I would forever be linked to you"

His driving slowed down. "Marry me first then I change you. Deal or no deal?"

I crossed my arms. I could see that he was trying not to laugh. He thought he was going to win this. I glared out the window. He might have the upper hand now but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I flinched when I spied Alice running. She opened the back passenger door and got in while the car was still moving. She kissed my cheek and greeted me.

"Edward is still being stubborn?" she asked while I suspected that she knew that already

"You have no idea" I answered her just as Edward parked the car

Alice giggled. I tapped my forehead. Of course Alice knew, she could see the future. There was a gleam in her eyes as I caught her stare. "Why don't you just say yes Bella?"

For a couple of seconds I lost my train of thought. "Yes to what?"

"Alice" warned Edward

Alice humphed. "I am only trying to help"

- - - I dropped my backpack next to my bed and let myself fall on my pillow. Edward had to leave early to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I caught a ride back with Luna. She was rummaging the kitchen for junk food. I heard her humph as she walked up the stairs. She grabbed her pillow with her mouth and dropped it on the floor. She let all of the junk food fall on top of it.

Turning to me, she motioned for me to sit on the floor with her. "Are you ready to tell me what's got you all pissy?"

I stared at her like I had no idea what she was talking about. She raised an eyebrow at me like impression was the worst lying she had ever seen. I looked down at my lap and thought about how I could tell her without telling her the whole truth. I tapped my fingers on my knee and gave it my best shot.

"Edward asked me to marry him"

Luna scrunched her nose. Then her eyes focused on something else as if she was thinking and then I saw her raise an eyebrow. "Wait…I'm confused. As much as I hate marriage and for the sole fact that it's a freaking tie down and become a house wife…not my thing, I expected you to want a bond like that"

I stared at her. She hated marriage for the reason's most girls would hate it. I hated it because I didn't believe a marriage would never last. My parent's marriage didn't. "I want to be with Edward but not get married"

"Just because your parents didn't make it doesn't mean you won't Marie. Every marriage is different. I heard once that it all depends on the person. If two people don't feel the same then there is a problem. But this is not the case, you love him and he loves you."

I stared at her. She was talking to me like she had gone through this but she hadn't. Maybe she had watched people go through this. She was right though. I loved Edward and he loved me but my dislike for marriage was just the problem. I raised my knees and rested my head on them. I heard Luna start munching and then stopped.

"I think there's a catch"

I raised my head in a snap and stared at her. She had been watching me and knew that she hit the mark. I couldn't let her know. Hopefully she would think it is something else. Either way, I had to get her away from this. "Huh?"

"Yeah, he seems like the type that wouldn't just say marry me. I think he would wait until it was the right time. Everything seems like in a rush" Luna slowly looked at me and then down at my stomach. "Are you pregnant?"

I could feel my eyes turn as wide as dinner plates. "No! What? No!"

"Hm? You answered that too fast." Luna squinted her eyes at my stomach before going to my face. "I believe you though"

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?" I asked her frantically, thinking that if I told Charlie he would say the same thing.

"In our time, why would a guy ask you to marry him when you're only eighteen?" She stated waiting for me to figure it own on my own. Luna was right. Now in days if some asked you to marry him, it was because you were with child. I felt like slapping my forehead. Maybe strangling Edward would make me feel better, that is if he could feel it.

"Now back to the real 'problem'" said Luna moving her fingers in quoting. "Marie you can't know if things will go wrong. If you…l-love him and he…feels the same then don't let a paper or church vows be an obstacle and get over your fear."

Luna stuck a piece of chocolate on my mouth. I chewed while she opened a bag of chips. I got thinking that Luna was right. My whole fear of this was a bunch of baloney. I never let anything scare me into not doing something why should I stop now? I looked at Luna as she fumbled with her phone. She got up and opened a drawer but something beside it fell to the floor. It was the scrap book. She cursed and went down to pick up the things that fell out.

I picked up the closest thing and flipped it over. It was the photo. The photo of me, Luna and the boy who looked like Luna. "Luna who is this boy?"

Luna looked over at me and her eyes zoomed at the photo. Not a second later they widen and she snatched the photo from me. "Don't ask about it, it's nothing"

She quickly put the scrapbook back in its place but seemed to have forgotten what she had gotten up to do. I felt like it had been my fault that the atmosphere had changed into an awkward moment. "Hey I wanted to ask something of you"

Luna sat down and faced me. "What is it?"

"I want you to meet Edward's family" I said quickly. I watched her face turn pale. She seemed like she was chocking on what she had been eating. I couldn't really tell what she was feeling about my request. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "Luna?"

"Why do you want me to go and see your future in-laws for?" she asked me "I mean, I don't even like your boyfriend, what makes you think I'm going to like the rest"

"They are not all like Edward and I just want you to know them. Don't you want to know the type of in-law-family I will be having?" I inquired. She glared at me because she knew that I had gotten her hooked on the last part.

"Fine. When?" she asked giving in

"How about tomorrow for dinner?" I asked her wanting to ask Edward if it were possible

Luna debated this. She closed her eyes and mumbled. Shooting them open, she gave her answer. "Fine but if something slip then it can't be helped. I will try to be on my best behavior…try okay?"

I knew that it was the best I would be getting from Luna and agreed.

* * *

**To me this was a short chapter but I thought, I might as well post something!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank **_**Melbookgrl**_** for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

- - - Edward was staring at me. I had asked him if it would be possible for Luna to come to his house and meet the rest. I don't know if he was surprised that I was asking him this or the fact that Luna accepted and all we need was for him to say yes. I really didn't know what he thought about my cousin since he couldn't read her thoughts and never talked about her. He probably thought she was crazy like the rest thought about her.

"If this is important to then I will set everything up" said Edward wrapping an arm around me. I wrapped both of mine around him.

Alice walked up. "What's the occasion besides love?"

Edward smirked. "Luna is coming over tonight"

Alice looked like she refrained something and I only found out because Edward chuckled. I ignored it. "Are you upset Alice?"

"You you believe me if I said no?" said Alice smiling

I gave her a look. "When you say it like that yes"

Alice hugged me. And I returned the gestured. Luna came out to the parking lot and put her cell phone away. I wondered who she was texting to so much. It was probably Rika or even Raven, I let the thought go. She stopped beside me.

"Go on with your cousin Bella, I will come for you both later" said Edward as he kissed my forehead. Luna looked away and whistled. Alice smiled. We walked to Luna's borrowed Jeep. Alice waved at us as we drove away.

- - - I was doing my homework and at the same time watching Luna as she was going through her closet. She picked a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing her black chucks, she picked a light gray cotton coat and laid it on her bed. She looked over at me. "Is this okay?"

I nodded. "Why ask? You usually wear anything you want"

"I'm going because you asked me, I'm in a way representing you, not me. I should at least look descent." said Luna sitting down on her bed and brushing her ever growing hair. It was losing its form.

I smiled. Luna was trying hard and for me. I guess she had to have her reasons for doing things and they had to be good ones too. I wondered then if this was a good idea. Luna was going to go inside a house full of vampires. There would be a huge possibility that seeing them could trigger a memory. I didn't want that for her. She has suffered enough. I reached for my cell phone to call Edward and cancel everything. The doorbell rang. I healed in a groan. It was too late now.

- - - I looked around the room. Carlisle and Esme were smiling my way. Emmett was staring at Luna intently. Rosalie looked as though she didn't care what was going on. Alice was her perky self next to Jasper who looked like he was trying to decipher some unknown puzzle which seemed to be Luna. My eyes landed on Luna. She was tapping her fingers on her legs. She was looking at nothing in particular but sitting still. She sighed and looked over at me.

"If I were normal this would be uncomfortable"

"I like her" chuckled Emmett. "Are you as big a klutz as Bella?"

"No. Marie and I are opposites in every single way" said Luna slowly stating each word at the end

I didn't understand if Luna was giving out a message but it got Emmett to stop grinning and for an uncomfortable atmosphere to surround the room. There was nothing to say much. As soon as Luna and I had gotten in the living room, Luna introduced herself and gave them a bow before sitting down. They all introduced themselves and avoided any contact since it seemed that Luna gave out that feeling. Now we were all sitting in the living room in silence.

"Why don't we all go to the dining room?" said Esme standing up with Carlisle following her. Jasper and Alice walked ahead with Emmett and Rosalie in tow. Edward pulled me along and I looked over at Luna. Her walking was slow almost deliberately making a gap between us, Esme walked behind us.

Luna paused beside Carlisle. "I know that you know that I know"

"Edward told us. You don't seem afraid." Stated Carlisle in relief yet some how worried

"I'm not. I hate all of you." Luna said clearly

"You judge us before you get to know us child." Said Carlisle looking down at Luna with a kind look on his face. "You didn't deserve anything that has happened to you but we are not the hands that have caused you pain"

Luna sighed. "You are right. Then I'll rephrase my words. I hate what you are."

Carlisle smiled. "It's a start. Let's go and eat"

"I know that all of you don't eat" said Luna walking "I'll make sure to look away"

"Thank you"

"It's all for Marie" said Luna walking inside the dining room

I watched Luna coming in and take a seat beside me. She seemed more relaxed and in a better mood. I looked over to Carlisle and got a smile from him. I returned it. I heard Luna take a deep breath before turning to Esme. "Thank you for the food"

Esme smiled. "You're welcome"

For the rest of dinner, Luna kept her head on her plate. It was just me and her actually eating. I would catch Emmett and Alice throwing their food under the table. No wonder there was table cloth longer than a regular one. There would be no way for Luna to suspect that the Cullen's didn't eat. I was nearly done but it seemed that Luna was taking her sweet time. Rosalie looked pissed. I looked over at Edward who was smirking. Emmett looked bored and Alice seemed impatient.

I looked over at Luna again and most of her food was gone. She looked over at me and grinned. I went back to eating. Instead of feeling calmed or even happy, it all felt strange. It was like I was dreaming or even reading it from a book. I mentally shook my head and finished my food. Esme walked us over to another part of the house. It looked like the living room but a bit smaller and there was no television. Luna's eyes moved from wall to wall without moving her head. She didn't want to seem like a tourist.

Luna suddenly halted and whipped her head to the side. As her eyes widen at the painting, her whole body moved to face it. I moved to stand beside and nearly gasped at what she was looking. It was the painting of Carlisle with the Volturi. I reached for her arm and stopped midway. Her cell phone started to ring. I looked at her waiting for her to reach in her pocket and pick it up but she didn't. Her hands had turned into fists and a glare had replaced her shock.

I reached in her pocket and took out her cell phone. It was Raven. I quickly answered it. "Raven…"

"Place the phone on Luna's ear" said Raven cutting me off

I placed the phone on Luna's ear. I watched her eyes widen and a gasp escape her before her eyes closed and her body collapse. Edward quickly caught her. I move the phone to my ear to talk to Raven but she gave me orders before I could speak. "Bring her to the house and put her to rest"

I closed her cell phone and placed it back. "I didn't know she was going to recognize the Volturi"

"It took her a while longer than I expected. Her mind was struggling" said Edward

"Where you able to read her mind?" I asked

"For a second I was able to read a couple of words" said Edward "It was if it were another voice that was speaking to her instead of her conscious"

"You should take her home" said Esme "It seemed the shock was too strong for her"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry the night didn't end well"

"Knowing your cousin, this is as good as it gets" said Alice

I smirked at the looks she got. Alice knew Luna a bit more than the rest. "You're probably right"

Edward and I walked toward his car. He placed Luna on the back before he got in. He drove as fast as he always did. I kept looking back to make sure that Luna did not fall from the seat and hurt herself. I wanted to tell him to drive slower. I heard a chuckle and turned to him. "What are you laughing about Edward?"

"You have that look, the same look you got when you told me to drive slower" chuckled Edward "She's not going to fall"

We were at my house by the time I looked out my window. I got out and was going to open the door to help Edward get Luna out but he already had her in her arms. It was hard remembering that Edward had all these abilities when he didn't display them all the time. I stopped behind him when he paused. I moved to his side as he turned around. He was staring at the woods as if there was something there. I was going to question him about it but had turned around and nudged me to walk ahead of him to the house.

"Thanks Edward" I said hugging him

I felt him wrap his arms around me. I felt his lips pressed on my head. "Are you going out tomorrow?"

"Nope, I'm going to sleeping in. Why?" I asked looking up him

His eyes connected with mine. "We could go to our spot. The sun is going to be out."

I got on my feet on top of his. "It's a date"

Edward gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "Of course"

There was groan and turned to Luna. She had moved and was now sprawled on her bed. Had she heard us?

- - - I woke up the next morning as I had turned to my side. I heard paper crunch under me. I pulled it from under me and opened it. I was expecting it to be one of Edward's letters. I read it and sat up before I re-read it again. It was a note from Luna. It said she was going out and would be back as soon as she could. I got up and walked over to my window and looked out. Her black jeep was gone. I walked to the drawer next to my bed and got my cell phone.

I called Edward and picked up on the first ring. "What's wrong?"

"Luna, she isn't here and I think she might be up to something after what happened yesterday" I said looking for something to wear

I heard a car engine start. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"Okay" I hung up and walked downstairs. I found Charlie eating in the living room as he watched TV. "Dad have you seen Luna?"

"Yes. She was in a hurry and said she would be back before dinner" said Charlie looking back at screen

I went up to get my keys and cell phone. I went into the kitchen and called Luna but there was no answer. I called again but no one picked up. Where could she be at this hour? Or with whom?

- - - I drove to La Push. I had gotten a call early this morning from Paul. He said he wanted to talk to me about something important. I guess important might mean something about the vampires that I had eaten dinner with last night. The memory itself was a bit of a blur. I parked my car near Sam's house and got out. I didn't even get to walk on the front steps before my name was called out. I turned around and found the older wolf boys walking. I walked to meet them half way.

"Why the call so early Paul? I wanted to sleep in" I yawned

Paul didn't answer me right away. "I'm not the one who wanted to see you Luna"

I looked at him before analyzing the group. Jared looked tense as if he was waiting for something. Sam looked like he was ready to give out an order that was yet to be necessary. Paul was just standing there staring at me before his eyes looked over at Jacob. It was Jacob who wanted to talk to me. Why me any way?

"What do you want to talk about Jacob?" I asked wanting to get straight to the point

"Why is Bella with that leech?" he sneer his questions as if saying it was poison to his very being

I stared at him with a blank look. "Shouldn't you be asking this to Marie herself?"

"You should know. After all he was carrying you inside the house." He shot back

Jacob wanted an answer out of me whether it be by free will or forced. "I don't have to explain myself to you"

He glared at me. Every one was tensed. I was endangering my life by being here in this situation. "You are supposed to be against Bella being with that bloodsucker!"

"I was" I said "A mistake in my part. Bella loves him and I was not going to make her miserable for the sake of satisfying my hate"

"She is choosing wrong Luna! Can't you see that?" yelled Jacob "He is going to kill her!"

"If it is what Marie wants who am I to stop her? It is her life after all, not mine and certainly not yours" I said looking at him straight in the eye

For a mere second he was out of words but his anger rebounded twice as much. "You are her cousin! You should be protecting her! You should be siding with us!"

It was then that I noticed that they had been moving towards me, step by small step. I mentally cursed at this. I should have noticed it before. I tsked. The best thing I could do now was walk away and leave before things could escalate and then there would be nothing for me to really do to avoid this.

"Answer me! Have you sided with the bloodsuckers now?" taunted Jacob not measuring

I glared at him. "You are no better than the leech. She is in as much danger with him as she is with you. It's not my fault she doesn't love you."

Everything happened too fast for me to act in time. All I saw was Jacob launching himself at me and shifting into his wolf from. People yelled and I felt a loud scream of terror escape my lips. Then I felt myself being pulled back but the pain was there. Had he bitten me or had his claw done the work? I wanted to reach for the part of me that was in pain but my whole body was numb. Then it all went hazy and finally black.

Paul and Jared shifted into their wolf forms. Jacob had launched himself at Luna. He was going to hurt an innocent. Sam yelled orders but to Jacob they were deft to his ears. In a second the others went still. A guy with black hair had pulled Luna back but it was not enough. Jacob's claw had reached her left arm and clawed it. Paul and Jared growled at the stranger who had some what saved Luna. He cradled Luna in his arm and turned to hiss at Jacob.

A young woman appeared in front of Jacob and back handed him across the wide yard. A look of pure hatred was sketched in her face. Paul and Jared launched at her and she kicked and punched them away. Sam stared at the couple and they stared back. They made no move to attack him.

"She is losing too much blood" hissed the man with black hair glaring back at the fallen wolves

"Let's take her to…"

The black haired man grabbed the young woman by the waist and pulled her in before they disappeared right in front of Sam's eyes. On the other side were Emily and Seth staring.

"Sam are you okay?" yelled Emily wanting to run up to him

"What happened Sam?" yelled Seth

Sam had no words to really explain what had happened just now. He was left speechless.

- - - Edward was driving back to his house. As we headed for the woods, he put the car to a screeching halt. I turned to him ready to ask him what was wrong. He moved his window down and sniffed the air. His eyes widen and I was ready to shake an answer out of him.

"Your cousin. Her blood has been spilled." Said Edward

"What do you mean Edward?" Had Victoria come and attacked her? I tuned back. "Tell me what's going on!"

"She was attacked" said Edward "It looks critical"

I shook him or tried to. "Take me to her!"

Edward stared at me before he drove away into the forest. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to go faster. He got his cell phone out. "Call Carlisle. Tell him to follow us and to bring his medical case"

He stopped the car and turned it off before he got out. He was opening my door before I could and moved me to his back and ran. I called Carlisle and told him to follow us and to bring his doctor supplies with him. Minutes later Carlisle was running with us and brought Jasper along side him. Edward was whispering the reason for his actions and why he had called. I looked up as I felt Edward slow down. There was a huge mansion in between the trees.

"Your cousin is inside" said Edward putting me down in front of the door. "There is something not right. There are…"

I didn't finish hearing what Edward said. I knocked one too many times before I opened the door. I followed the yells. Edward pulled me back into his embrace before I could even reach the small crowd. They all looked back just as I was about to tell Edward to let me go. My eyes widen as they connected with an unfamiliar coal black. I thought back to the photo Luna had in her scrap book. It all dawned on me then. I remembered who that boy was.

"Lucan"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

- - - I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. "Lucan?"

I saw him blink a several times and then proceeded to squint his eyes at me. His eyes widen after a couple of seconds. "Isabella?"

There was groan and then a scream that echoed throughout the large hall. Lucan quickly turned back to the person that was in his arms. I tried moving forward but Edward's arms tighten on me. I turned to look back at him and glared. "Edward let me go"

"I can't Bella. It's dangerous, he isn't…" Edward didn't finish his sentence

I turned back to the group. "It's safe Edward. He would never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Edward

I turned to look at him. "He's my cousin"

Edward didn't look shocked but didn't mean he wasn't. His grip loosened just a fraction and I took the opportunity to make a run for it. I slid right next to Lucan and gasped when I found Luna in his arms. I turned to look up at him. He was struggling. He was having an internal fight about all of this.

There was another screech. Lucan looked up from his sister and towards Raven. "Do something!"

Raven turned towards a woman who had was in front of Luna. She had been cleaning the blood that was pooling around Luna. "Pyrena go to Zeo. Tell him what has occurred. Pay any necessary amount. Take Miriam."

Pyrena nodded and turned back to Lucan. She palmed his cheek. "Everything will be okay. I'll be back as soon as I can"

She turned around and ran behind thick, dark curtains. Raven motioned for Lucan to stand with Luna. I followed suit. "Mylene bring a flat mattress. Lilika get bandages and bowls of water."

Raven kneeled in front of the mattress and lifted the coat from Luna. She glared at whatever he was seeing and looked up at Lucan. "Explain to me what happened"

"I was looking over her. She was arguing with a male by the name of Jacob. He shape shifted into a wolf and launched at her. I managed to grab her but his claw still reached her."

Raven muttered something that I could not understand. I looked back to Edward and he was already by my side. He shrugged at me and called Carlisle over. "My father is a doctor. He can help."

Before Carlisle could speak a word, Lucan beat him to it. "I'll pay you anything just help my sister"

Carlisle nodded. He bent down beside Luna and removed the coat. Her arm! The skin, the meat...her bone. I turned away and shook my head. Jacob wouldn't do that! He wouldn't hurt some one that badly, not even Luna. There had to be a mistake. It had to be someone else. I covered my mouth with a shaking hand. I felt a pair of arms around me and I flinched.

"It couldn't be him Edward. It couldn't be Jacob" I shook my head "He wouldn't do something like this!"

"How do you explain that injury Isabella?" hissed Lucan

I turned around and found him glaring at the ground. His hand clenched in a fist as if ready to throw a punch at the nearest object in sight. I wanted to prove him wrong but how could I? Luna was lying in a mattress covered in blood. Her arm was disfigured and…and who knew if she would ever recuperate from this. I turned to Edward. He must know what happened. He would tell me who had injured Luna. He looked down at me and took my hand. "It was Jacob, Bella. I saw it through his eyes."

Before I could protest, Luna screamed out. "It hurts Lucan! Make it stop!"

"I'm right here Luna" He whispered as he whipped away her falling tears. "Be strong for a bit longer and I promise that the pain will go away"

I walked up to the mattress. Lucan was gripping her hand. I could tell that he wanted to do more but what more could they do? I looked over Carlisle. He had already shot her some anesthesia and was still but her tears seemed to keep falling. The young woman named Mylene brought clean towels and the other, Lilika, kept bringing bowls of clean hot water. The blood just kept on flowing. How was Carlisle going to make it stop? How was he going to fix her arm?

The back of my hand shot to my mouth. All the blood was making me nauseous. Edward caught me and walked far enough so I wouldn't smell the blood. I drew my knees to my forehead and wrapped my arms around them. I couldn't think. How could this be happening? Why? This all had to be some kind of nightmare. This couldn't be true. I felt a pair of arms around me.

"He must have a reason Bella" whispered Edward close to my ear. He must have not want for Lucan to hear him and I wanted that as well.

I had to get my answers. I couldn't just sit here and watch this. Something had to be done before Lucan could leave Luna's side, go and try to beat up Jacob. Lucan didn't stand a chance against Jacob. He would only end up hurting himself. I turned to Edward and he stared back at me. "Take me to Jacob. I need to clear this up."

"No and don't fight back" warned Edward "After what he has done to Luna. He must not be in the right state of mind. Let the others take care of him first."

I nodded. There was no way I could ever convince Edward now. Not after what happened. He was probably right. Jacob must be beating himself up for this and the other boys would be watching him. I turned back to look at Luna. Something must have triggered Jacob's temper. Did Luna say something to him? I held in my gasp after piecing together my theory. Jacob must have found out about Edward and me! He must have looked for the answers in Luna. This was my entire fault!

"I have done all I could here" said Carlisle "We need to take her to a hospital. She needs surgery."

Lucan turned to Raven. She stared at the work that Carlisle had done on Luna. The bleeding had stopped but the wound was still open. How would they close it up? Could they? Would the surgery do it? Raven answered his look in a language I had no idea what it was. It didn't like Japanese. It was something else. Lucan answered back and they seemed to be nearly arguing. At some point they abruptly stopped, Raven turned to Mylene.

"Mylene go and contact our sisters. Ask if Pyrena is on her way." The girl did not wait to be dismissed and let behind the curtains. Raven turned to Lucan. "We will get our answer"

"She isn't like us Raven. We need to do something now!" yelled Lucan "I don't want to loose her, not after she has decided to speak to me again"

Raven ignored his reasons. "Tell me what happened before the attack."

"There was exchange of words" grated Lucan finding it unimportant

"I want the conversation from the smallest detail to what led to the attack" ordered Raven

Lucan stood up and turned to look at me. "They were talking about Isabella and someone they nicknamed bloodsucker. The shapeshifter was demanding answers of Luna, as to why Isabella was with 'the bloodsucker' and he emphasized the fact that she had been carried by him inside the house. She said why not just ask Marie herself and that she didn't need to explain herself to them. He asked if she was against the union of Isabella and 'bloodsucker'."

Lucan sighed and kept going. "Luna answered that she was at first but that it was a mistake she made. She wasn't going to make Isabella miserable to satisfy her hatred. He exclaimed that Isabella was choosing and was going to get killed by 'the bloodsucker'. Luna claimed that it wasn't her choice to make but Isabella's. He reminded Luna that she was Isabella's cousin and for that she needed to protect her. Luna didn't answer and he claimed if she had sided with 'the bloodsuckers' "

I saw his fist clench. He was glaring at nothing in particular but I could tell that whatever he was going to say next is what gotten Luna like this. Edward gave me his hand to grip. He gave it the lightest squeeze. I looked up at him and he whispered for me to breathe. I had stopped breathing for a couple of second. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. Lucan turned to me and I gave him a single nod to go on.

"Those words got her tense and her glare deepened as she spoke back. These were her exact words; 'You are no better than the leech. She is in as much danger with him as she is with you. It's not my fault she doesn't love you.' Hatred shadowed his face as he raced and leaped at Luna."

I could feel my eyes go wide as I gripped Edward's hand and use the other to cover my mouth. I couldn't believe Luna's words. Even though there was a lot of hidden meaning in them, they were not the words meant for Jake to hear. Yet, Jake knew better than to say to Luna that she had sided with the vampires. Jake knew the story of the way she lost her mother. It was a low blow in his part but it could have been all avoided. It was my fault. I am the one to blame for all of this.

Mylene returned. "They are on their way here"

Raven nodded and turned to Lucan who gave her a single nod. She turned back to Carlisle. "We won't be needing to go to the hospital"

I turned to her, confused by her reply. "She needs to go to the hospital. Her injury could get infected and she could get severely sick!"

"Isabella we know what we do" There was no emotion in her tone. "Try and not question our methods"

I wanted to fight back but Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he lightly shook his head. He turned to look at Carlisle and I did the same. She shook his head at me like Edward had. He knew something and was informing Edward about it. I waited for him to speak but he didn't. Why was Edward not telling me? Did it matter? I inwardly shook my head. As long as Luna got treatment, I wouldn't care.

There was a small crash behind the curtains and every one turned to them. Raven went behind them. She came back out and ordered Lucan to bring Luna to the other side. Lilika slowly moved Luna's arm to rest at her chest before Lucan picked her up. Lilika and Mylene stayed outside and carried the bloody mattress out of this hall. I heard a male voice speak out.

"Her bone is still intact. The nerves have been cut off. No muscle left." Said the male voice "I have everything I need. I can heal this wound but she won't be able to ever use this hand. The nerves are beyond repair. After all she is…what she is."

I could feel my knees giving out on me. Edward held me. What I was hearing could not be true but how could it not? Her injury was severe and deadly if it had been left to bleed. Luna had lost the use of her arm. Alive but crippled from her left arm. How much more could she go through?

A yell pierced through the air and I flinched. There were orders being yelled out. "Hold her down, damn it! Zoe pour the potion, now dear!"

A scream of pure horror and pain came from Luna. I ran to the curtains but never made it. Edward had trapped me in his arms. I struggled but I knew I couldn't free myself. Then it all went quiet. I could hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears. Was Luna dead? I shook my head. She wouldn't, couldn't die like this. Please not by Jacob's hands!

Loud gasping sounds were heard. I could hear Lucan trying to sooth Luna with kind words. Was it all over? Was Luna going to be okay? I waited for news but no one was coming out. I struggled from Edward's grip but it had not lightened. I tried hearing anything but they were all quiet. Anything, please!

"She might get sick. Watch out for fevers. Don't let her sleep for more than seven hours. Keep her awake for four hours or more." Said the male voice "Get her arm casted that way it will be safe from being broken"

"Thank you" stated Lucan

"I will seek my pay…" He paused then kept on speaking. "If I am not found them give it here to my daughter Zoe"

"I will make sure you get paid Zeo" stated Raven before coming out from the curtains. She turned to Carlisle. "How fast can you cast her arm?"

"Give me fifteen minutes to get the supplies" stated Carlisle ready to leave. Raven nodded. Carlisle was gone out the door in a flash. I turned to look at Raven expecting her to at least question Carlisle's speed but she made no comment of it. Did she know that they were vampires?

"Lilika show Pyrena and Lucan, Luna's room so they may take her to it." The dark blond girl nodded and scurried away. "As you must have heard, Luna has lost the use of her arm but will live."

"It's my fault" I whispered to her "I could have prevented this"

"It is a thing of the past Isabella. Why blame yourself for something that you can not change?" stated Raven "For now, what you can do is clear this mess up with the shape shifter and make sure that they never get near Luna unless they wants to end his life."

She didn't wait for my answer as she turned away and walked. Carlisle came running inside and followed Raven. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to see Luna. I took out my cell phone and looked at the hour. It was almost three o' clock in the afternoon. A sofa was shoved behind us by Mylene. I thanked her and she gave me a single nod of her head. I saw the Pyrena come from the curtains. She caught my eyes. "Lucan wishes to speak to you so please don't leave yet"

I nodded and she smiled. "Is there anything I can get you to drink or eat?"

I was about to deny but Edward answered for me. "Please bring her water"

Pyrena seemed to tense at Edward speaking to her but nodded and quickly walked away. Mylene came back with a water bottle and handed it to me. I thanked her again and got the same response from before. I put my face in my hands and waited. The worst was over but I could hardly grasp anything without thinking it was all a bad dream. I felt something hot running down my face. I removed my hands and noticed that I was crying. Edward held me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He rocked me in his arms for a while but he suddenly stopped.

"Are you feeling ill Isabella?"

I looked up and found Lucan a couple of feet away from us. I wiped my face clean and shook my head. "It's just a lot to take in"

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked and I declined. "Very well. I have a couple of questions for you, if you don't mind."

Without thinking I nodded. "Go ahead Lucan"

"What did the shape shifter mean by bloodsucker? Was he referring to the male sitting next to you?" He asked staring at me before his gaze shifted to Edward. There was a tense atmosphere in the hall. I moved my hand over one of Edward's. The last thing that could happen was another injured person because of me.

"He meant vampires and yes. Edward is a vampire." I said upfront not wanting to hide anything from him.

His whole body posture turned tense. For a second I thought I saw him gaping. He seemed deep in thought. I thought he was going to break the table in front of him but he quickly turned his eyes back at me. "Why are you with him? Why risk your life?"

"I love him and there is nothing more to it" I kept going on. "He has saved my life one too many times. He isn't like the others. He drinks animal blood. He would never hurt me."

Lucan's eyebrow was raised in what seemed disbelief. He leaned back in his chair and moved his face to rest on his chin. "He's never drunken from you?"

"Never" I said not wanting to mention the time he was sucking the venom, that James bitten into me, out of my system that would only make things worse. I would have to explain from the very beginning and I didn't feel like it. "I know what happened to Luna was my fault and I will try to…"

Lucan interrupted me. "I will be taking care of that. That shape shifter will wish he was never born."

I stood up and Edward followed me up. "No Lucan! Please don't! You'll only end up getting hurt and Jacob must be beating himself senseless for what he did."

He glared at me. "You want me to sit here and act like nothing happened? Luna could have died Isabella! If I had not been there, Luna would not be here! Try and think about that!"

"Watch your tone" warned Edward as he moved me behind him

I took his arm. "He's right Edward. Jacob had the full intention of killing her and I'm here still trying to defend him"

"What I want to know is why is Luna gave the shape shifter a low blow after he mentioned her siding with vampires?" He asked irritated as he sat down again. Those comments had led Luna in this situation. What I didn't understand is why Lucan was acting like he didn't know how Luna would feel. I analyzed him for the first time since I laid eyes on him. He looked pale almost as pale as Edward. He was wearing sunglasses even though we were inside and for some reason; it was as though he was avoiding opening his mouth.

I came up with another answer that would also be the truth. "Luna doesn't fully accept my relationship with Edward because he's what he is"

Lucan seemed to accept my answer. I had to find out why he didn't know about Luna's hatred. I wonder if he knew about how their mother died. I vaguely remembered something about him running away. It was time for me to ask the questions. "Where have you been Lucan? The last time I saw you was when we all got together and went to the zoo"

"You didn't hear any rumors?" He answered by asking me a question

"I can't remember if there were any" I half lied. I wanted to know the truth and ask Luna if she had been keeping his existence a secret from my uncle. I still remember the photo that fell from the album and how for a second Luna had not been able to remember who Lucan was but when she had it seemed as though she had wished she hadn't.

"Since you know about vampires, I will tell you the truth but Luna must not know about this or any one for that matter." said Lucan staring at Edward. I nodded quickly agreeing to his terms. "I was chased by a vampire. I ran as far as my feet could take me until I collapsed of exhaustion. When I came to, I had no idea where I was or how to get back. I had no money with me or an idea how to get any. The days seemed short. All because of hunger and I kept passing out trying to find my way back. Then on a night, I had walked in on a vampire feasting. I had intended to quietly walk away but it seemed the vampire was not going to let me go that easily"

Lucan stopped and looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I turned to Edward, only to find him looking at me with the same expression. Was I crying again? No, that couldn't be it. I felt my cheeks dry. Was there something in my face? I was feeling a little light headed but it was nothing that I had not felt before. Before I could tell Lucan to keep going, Edward gripped my hand. "Breathe Bella"

I wasn't breathing. That what was making me feel light headed. I took a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry, it happens without me noticing"

"It wouldn't be the first time" mumbled Lucan as though remembering. He looked at me and picked up his story. "Now this was no ordinary vampire. His eyes were not red or the color of the man sitting beside you. His eyes were black as a moonless night and they were only getting darker as he drank. I thought he was going to kill the man but he left him alive and closed his wounds. He walked up to me and seemed to be debating what to do with me. It was as though he had never been caught in the act before. Not a minute later, he ordered me to follow him and I did. Days following that, I questioned myself why I had followed him. He was not evil but I could not deem him good either."

He paused and looked over at me. I breathed in and he continued. "He kept me alive for years to come. He trained me to become a fighter both in hand to hand combat and how to wield a sword. He deemed guns below him. I made into a warrior and throughout the years I had wished nothing more than to see my family but every time I tried leaving I was captured and recaptured. Months after my twenty-seventh birthday the vampire who I had gone with turned me."

"Turned you?" I asked not understanding the meaning or was I denying it?

"Isabella what are the color of my eyes?" asked Lucan

I thought back to the picture and my own memories. "A very dark brown"

Lucan took away his sunglasses of and stared straight into my eyes. I gasped. His eyes were no longer the distinctive darkest of browns. They were black, black as coal. This couldn't be. It all had to be some kind of twisted dream. He couldn't be what I couldn't even say at the moment.

"I was turned into a vampire"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

- - - I gripped Edward's arm. It couldn't be! Lucan can't be a vampire! Luna would hate him for the rest of her days. "You're a vampire?"

"I am" stated Lucan

I rubbed my temples. All of this was giving me a headache. A big, unwelcoming headache. "Is that why you haven't gone back home?"

"Yes. I believe it would be too much for my father to handle. It is best if he thinks I am dead" said Lucan looking away

I hesitated. "You do know that aunt Allegra…she…"

Lucan lifted his hand to stop me. "I am aware Isabella. I have mourned my mother's death and she remains unforgotten"

"Does Luna know you are a vampire?" I asked not wanting an uncomfortable silence to overwhelm us

"She did at one point." Lucan crossed his legs. "Her relapses tend to make her forget"

I felt Edward sit up straighter. "What is your consumption?"

If it were not for the situation we were in, I believe Lucan might have smirked and taunted Edward. "That is for another conversation. Is Luna attending school?"

"Yeah" I asked quickly noticing Edward's worry

"Tell Charlie that Luna relapsed and won't be attending school for a couple of days" said Lucan standing up

"Graduation is around the corner" I said wanting to keep talking to him "Luna can't afford to miss finals"

"I am sure we can work through that" Lucan was quiet for a minute or two. "Isabella do not mention my existence to Charlie or my father, please"

I nodded. "I won't"

"You will have to excuse me, I need to be with Luna" Lucan stood up and turned to me. "Rest up Isabella, you look a little pale"

I would have smiled at any other time. "Lucan, you aren't going to fight, right?"

"It all depends on what Luna wants" Lucan turned towards the stairs and disappeared

I held in a gasp. He was gone. How the hell did Lucan even do that? I turned to Edward and he was looking at the spot where Lucan had been standing with a puzzled expression. He couldn't seem to make out what we had just seen. Taking my hand he led me to the front door. "It's getting late. I should take you home"

"Edward, I don't want to go yet"

"There nothing more to wait for. Your cousin will live" said Edward pulling me towards his car

- - - Charlie believed me which I couldn't believe. My words sounded hallow even to my own ears. Edward came to pick me up. Rumors started to spread out about Luna's disappearance and I paid little attention to them. I was more worried about Jake. I wanted to know how he was holding up but when I called yesterday, no one answered.

I wasn't sure if I should go to La Push and check on him. I knew that in the end, Jacob didn't want to really hurt Luna. His anger might have gotten the better of him but I was certain that he is beating himself up for the slip up. But I also couldn't say that he was not entirely scot free. The death of my aunt made more damage to Luna than anyone could ever comprehend and to be placed with the species that killed her mother, Luna inflicted with what she had…words.

I gave out a loud sigh which got students to turn to me. I quickly looked down at my notebook and acted as though I was taking notes.

-Even though it was early, I had called Raven to see how Luna was doing. I got no answer which worried me. I decided I would call during nutrition and if I didn't get an answer by lunch, I would go to the house. I called again during lunch and this time a familiar voice answered my call.

"Rika?"

"Yes? Is that you Maribella?"

"Yeah it's me. Tell me how Luna is doing?" I asked urgently, looking around to see if any one was snooping.

"They won't let me see her but Raven says she's hanging on"

It was not a definite answer, not the answer I was looking for. I asked Rika to keep me updated on any little detail. I hung up and leaned on my locker. I felt a hand on my hand. Looking up, I found Edward looking down at me. "How is she?"

"Rika says she is hanging on. There's got to be move than that" I said running a hand through my hair

"Your cousin is strong. A fighter. I believed it takes more than that to beat her" said Edward holding me

"Maybe but how is it going to toll on her mentally and emotionally?" Edward rubbed my back and held me close and I let him. I was glad to have him here with me to comfort me. Though I think he knew that I was not going to let things rest like this.

- - - I know I should have found a way to convince Edward to take me but I couldn't accept if he said no. So today that Edward needed to go feed, I drove to school in my truck but of course I had Alice as my babysitter. I was sure it wouldn't be hard to evade her which I did with the help of Angela.

I drove as fast as I could to the same spot where Edward stopped the last time. I tried to go further but only managed to get my truck stuck. I got out of the truck and ran into the woods. Some trees or rocks looked familiar but for the most part I thought I was lost. I tried not to look around or make any turns. I heard a branch break and I whirled around. I turned again and for a second I thought I had spotted red hair.

I felt my heart speed up. Another branch broke and dead leaves fell to the ground. This was not good. I had forgotten about Victoria. She was still running around between Forks and La Push trying to kill me. There was a loud whizzing sound in the air and a light breeze hit my face. Moving my hair away from my face, I looked up to keep walking but abruptly stopped myself. A few feet away was the young woman that had helped Luna out. She had seemed close to Lucan now that I remembered.

"You are Luna's cousin, right?"

The words came out on their own. "Yeah, I am"

"You shouldn't be alone in these woods. They don't seem safe. Come on, I'll take you to the house. It is where you were heading, right?" She smiled

"Yes. I would appreciate it" I took her hand as she helped me get over a rock and then a large branch. "How is Luna?"

"Mostly sleeping. Only wakes up to eat or go to the bathroom. She'll get better with time."

I felt instant relive. Luna would be okay. I just hoped that she wouldn't demand retribution from Lucan against Jacob. If I could speak with her maybe I could compromise something with her that is if I could find her awake. There was a clearing. Unlike Edward's home, no concrete covered the ground in front of the large mansion, just mowed grass. There were no cars in front or to the side of the two story mansion. If it weren't for the fact that the house looked clean and no greenery covered, I would think it was abandoned. Walking inside, the young woman took off her boots. She motioned for my shoes and I plucked them off.

She walked ahead and I followed. The inside of the house was more spaced. Less decorative objects occupied space but it still looked magnificent. I was taken to the living room which now had a long single sofa that curved and two tables in the middle. The curtain that had been hanging from the ceiling was now against the tall windows. The curtain had been covering a stair case that had a small living room at the top to the right while more stairs where to the left.

She motioned for me to sit. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you" I said and remembered that I hadn't introduced myself. "I am Isabella Swan"

She shook my hand. "Pyrena Swan"

I looked at her puzzled and she smiled. Before I could ask her about her last name, she turned her gaze towards the stairs. I turned as well and found Rika coming down the stairs. "Maribella, you're here!"

"Hey Rika" I greeted as she came and hugged but then she started shaking. She looked at me with her eyes watering up. "Why would Jacob hurt Luna like that?"

I patted her head. "They fought and it got out of hand."

"Still, it gives him no right to hurt her." She cried. I looked up and Pyrena was gone. Was she able to do the same as Lucan? Disappear? After composing herself, Rika pulled me to sit on the sofa with her. She crossed her legs and turned to face me. "Luna is sleeping that's what Raven said"

"Do you know when she'll be well again?" I asked

"Knowing Luna, she'll be up and about soon enough" smirked Rika "She likes being in bed one or two days but then she gets anxious."

"When can I see her?" I wanted to see her with my own eyes to know how she really was. It was not that I didn't trust Rika or Raven but they were keeping it all too secretive. I don't like things being secretive because it only meant more trouble than anything else. "I just want to see her for a couple of minutes if possible"

"Well…you would have to talk to Lucan. He's been on edge about letting any one see her."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him then" I said suppressing the urge to stand up and go look for him. I just want to speed things up. Alice must have already noticed that I was no longer in school and was probably searching for me. If she hasn't already know where I am then she was bound to get Edward to search for me. If he didn't already know that I was 'missing'.

"I think he is resting. He's been up all night keeping an eye on Luna"

He must be exhausted. Would he really mind if I went to see Luna without his authorization?

"You can see her Isabella. No need to conspire a break in." I looked over at the stairs and found Lucan standing with Pyrena by his side. He motioned for me to come and follow him. We walked and made several turns which only got me confused and knew that I was going to get lost if I tried to go back to the living room.

We stopped in one of many wooden doors and Lucan gave a light knock. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Pyrena nudged me forward. I walked inside and found her on a large bed cuddled by pillows and bed sheets. There was a cloth covering her forehead. I turned to Lucan for an explanation.

"She has a light fever. It will pass soon enough." He answered as he pulled a chair for me to sit on. "If she wakes don't stress her out. It will only deteriorate her health."

Lucan walked out of the room but I was sure that there was some one outside the door. I could see a shadow and Luna's health seemed to be the most important thing at the moment. I took her right hand and ran my thumb over her fingers. I really didn't know what to do and I had never seen her like this.

"Luna I know that it's my fault you are here. I should have talked to Jake about my relationship with Edward." I squeezed her hand. "Please don't ask Lucan to hurt Jake. You were both hurt by the other and I know that Jake stepped out of line when he attacked you. I know that he will make it up to you."

I hoped that she was at least able to listen to me.

- - - Pyrena's ear twitched and she turned to look up at Lucan. "I'll take care of him"

"I will be close by." Said Lucan walking back to his sister's room.

Pyrena walked down to the living room and sat down. It only took three minutes for the trespasser to arrive to their home. She cleared her throat and watched the young man come in. "You do know that you are trespassing on private property?"

"Where is Bella?" asked Edward. He knew that she had been in this room but her scent seemed to go in different directions after the stairs. "I know she is here"

Pyrena ignored his questions. "Even worse you come in uninvited."

Edward turned his attention back to the woman. She was taller than Bella and her figure more like a model of one too many magazines. "I apologize but I would like to see Bella"

"At least you know when to apologize, a tad late but accepted. Now stop your commotion, she'll be down in a bit." She pointed at the sofa. "Take a seat. There is something I want to speak to you about."

Reluctantly Edward sat down but his gaze kept going back to the stairs. "What do you wish to speak about?"

"Isabella was walking on the woods on her own when I spotted her. There was also a red hair woman after her. A vampire to be precise."

"Victoria" Edward fisted his hand. "She is been after Bella since I killed her mate who was trying to kill Bella"

"Why haven't you killed that woman? She is a menace to this town."

Edward raised an eyebrow towards the woman. "How did you get away unharmed?"

Pyrena smirked. "I shot her and no, not with a gun"

He looked at her with a puzzled look and watched as she pointed towards the stairs. Turning to face them, Edward found Bella and Rika walking down the stairs. He reached for her and inspected every single detail of her. Finding no injuries on her, he pressed his lips on her temple.

- - - I got worried when Lucan came back quickly to inform me that Edward was here. I gave Luna a small good bye before walking back with Rika. If it wasn't for her I would have never made it back to the living room. It reminded me more of a ball room with its marble floors and wide space.

Edward came up to me and looked me over. I whispered to him that I was fine, not to worry. His kissed my head. I squeezed his hand. I knew that I was going to get lectured by him later today. Yet, my running off would give me leverage to get him to bring me here whenever I wanted to.

We sat down again but I didn't know what for if there was no reason for us to stay. I had seen my cousin. I was about to announce our leaving but Pyrena's actions put me to a pause. I had seen something move in her hair and then her head whipped into the direction of the front door. A knocked echoed through the mansion and then the door opened. We saw Alice come in with Jasper and Emmett.

"Did I miss the memo on the Vamp get together?" said Pyrena sighing "It's one thing having one charge in here like it's the end of the world but to have four of you…"

Alice turned to Jasper and found him concentrating. Minutes after he looked back at Alice and lightly shook his head. I turned to look at Edward and found him scowling at the ground. That's when it dawned at me that Jasper and Edward were testing out their powers on Pyrena. From the looks, no one was getting the results they were expecting.

"Ma'am we apologize. We were concerned for our brother and Bella." Jasper spoke quickly after receiving another look from Pyrena

"Such a charmer" smiled Pyrena "You are forgiven, take a seat."

There was a small groan and I looked over to the stairs as did every one else. Lucan was walking down the steps. He messed up Rika's hair and she slapped his hand away. He walked up to Pyrena and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Pyrena smirked. They looked at each other and Lucan relaxed.

"Why are there so many vampires?" asked Lucan

"All friends of Isabella" answered Pyrena

Lucan turned to me. "Do you only know and fraternize with Vampires, Isabella?"

"We wish" said Alice

I intervened. "Lucan this is Alice, Jasper and Emmett they are Edward's brothers and sister"

"I am Lucan Swan and my wife Pyrena" Lucan introduced himself "Isabella's cousin and Luna's older brother"

I turned to look back at Pyrena and she smirked. "You have your answer, right?"

I nodded. "You are married to Lucan"

"You are a vampire like us but your eyes are not like ours, what's up with that?" asked Emmett looking him up and down

"The Vampire who turned me was not the average vampire" answered Lucan not giving them a specific answer

"Could it be because of your eating habits?" asked Alice

Lucan got a glint in his eyes and Pyrena smirked. "It could be that then again it could not"

Another cryptic answer which got Emmett pissed. He glared at the couple and was ready to mouth off. Seconds later, he turned to Jasper. He had been calmed down by him. I knew this was getting us no where. I tapped Edward's leg and stood up. I turned to Lucan. "Please keep me inform of her well being"

"I will call you personally if there is any major change in her health" promised Lucan "Keep yourself safe Isabella"

I smiled. "I'll try"

"Don't trip on your own feet or the nearest trashcan." Smirked Lucan

"It was once Lucan. It won't happen again" I said defensibly

"I doubt it"

I laughed and he gave me a single wave.

**

* * *

I know nothing major really happened at the end of this chapter. In the next chapter Bella, the Cullen's, the Wolf Pack and Luna's group will clash…uh, I meant they'll meet!**

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that I haven't updated for this story but I couldn't find any inspiration. After watching a movie, it gave me some ideas and this is the result though there is more on its way.**

**I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

- - - I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't much for instincts but Edward's on going silence was getting to me. He like, Alice and his brothers were like this since they had met my cousin Lucan. They had included Rosalie afterwards because she started to act like them as well. The five of them whispered to each other whenever I was around. What I could not understand what was it that they didn't want me to know about.

I acted as though nothing was wrong but needed to find out what was they were whispering about. Yet, how was I going to get that information. I knew asking Edward directly could lead in me in exactly to directions that were not new to me. He could tell me the truth and come forward or lie to me and say it is nothing I should worry about. I tapped my pen to my notebook. I stopped when someone kicked my chair. Then an idea came to me. Perhaps if I stayed away long enough from Edward, he would come to me and would have no choice but to tell me. Well…that is if I can keep him away from me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and gripped my head. Why was this so complicated? I inwardly groaned. It wouldn't be difficult if Edward would just confide in me. That very thought made me pause the war inside my head. From the moment I met Edward, he had never honest with me. He has never confided in me. The truth had always been said to me by accidents or before a storm of chaos came crashing down on us. Never when it was just the two of us with no danger lingering at our backs.

I heard the bell ring and I got my things and left the classroom. This had been the only class I didn't have with Edward. I walked to the nearest bathroom and closed myself in a stall. I waited for everyone to leave before I got out. I walked to the sinks and plashed water on my face. I needed to keep myself together. If Edward saw me like this, he would surely suspect that something was wrong with me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I took out my cellphone and stared at it. It had been two days since I had last seen Luna. Rika kept me informed. Luna was still in the same state. She was asleep most of the time and fighting off fevers. Like reading my thoughts, my cell phone rang. It was Rika. "Hello?"

"Maribella-chan, I have news! Luna seems to be a lot better. She got out of bed and is walking around but Lucan is after her lecturing her to get back to bed." I heard her giggle. "They bicker like siblings. It's hilarious to watch."

I was happy to hear the good news. Thinking back it wasn't that good. It Lucan was telling her to get back into bed, then it meant that she was still not fully recovered. Even so, I wanted to see her myself. See how she was really doing. Luna was a strong person but it didn't mean that she would never be hurt.

"You still there Maribella-chan?"

"Uh yeah, yeah." I answered quickly. "Is there any way I could go and see her?"

She giggled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. We are outside."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew Edward would be mad at me for leaving again without telling him where I was going. With how things were going, he deserved it a bit. He had his thing with his family and now I had with my own. I grabbed my backpack and peeked out from the bathroom. There were a few students but they seemed too preoccupied with graduation and the last school dance. I walked with enough speed to get to the exit but not enough to get unwanted attention.

The black Jeep Wrangler that Luna had been using was in front of the school. I couldn't see the driver but Rika was in the passenger seat waving at me. I ran to the car and got in. The driver drove out of the school and floored it. The person drove as fast if not faster than Edward. I held on to my seat belt for dear life. Rika seemed fine by the speed and if anything she wanted the driver to go faster. I looked out to the road and could not recognize the road. I knew that Forks was a limited town but I was certain I had never been on this road before.

I looked at the ground and noticed that the road was not a regular road but a dirt road. It was road that had been made. Thick trees came into view. This was a road that a few would stumble into. It was concealed with precision. Another fifteen minutes and the mansion came into view. The Jeep went around to the back of the mansion. There were several cars parked behind it. Rika jumped out and waited for me to get out as well. She took my hand and led me inside. I looked back and noticed that the driver was no longer there.

Rika swerved to a stop. We were in what seemed like the kitchen. Rika ran over to the fridge and took out a large cake. She cut three pieces and then got out a tea set. I walked over to help her before she could burn herself with the hot water she was reaching for but I was beaten to it.

"Be careful Rika, you could burn yourself severely." said Pyrena

"Thanks Pyrena-san" smiled Rika as she watched Pyrena pour the hot water into the tea pot. Turning back to me, Rika wheeled a cart over. "Let's get going Maribella-chan!"

I followed behind Rika and walked beside Pyrena. "Good afternoon"

Pyrena smiled. "You don't have to be so formal with me, after all we are family now"

"I guess so" I answered. Then a thought popped into my head and I nearly tripped with own two feet.

Pyrena got hold of my arm. "Lucan wasn't jesting when he said you were accident prone"

"Uh yeah" I said getting myself together. The thought that had gotten me to nearly trip was if Pyrena knew that her husband, Lucan, was a vampire. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead Isabella"

"Well, do you know that Lucan is…" I cut myself off. If Pyrena didn't know that Lucan was a vampire then it wasn't a secret for me to tell. I could be very well ruining their relationship. "Never mind"

Pyrena stopped and I turned back to look at her. "I do know that my husband is a Vampire. Everyone is this household knows it."

It was hard not be surprised. Lucan was a Vampire and had chosen Pyrena, a…something twitched in Pyrena's hair and she turned towards the end of the hall. She turned to walk and motioned for me to follow. I did since Rika was nowhere in sight. I stared at Pyrena. She didn't seem like a normal even though she looked like a human. Her skin was the softest, almost like silk. Her hair had this glow that most women paid hundreds to try and match. Her eyes were the ones that captivated me the most. They looked almost like gems. Was she perhaps a different type of Vampire like Lucan?

We arrived to the large living room. Rika was wheeling the small cart to a stop next to a table at the center. Then a heard bickering coming from another hallway. Rika laughed and motioned for me to hurry over to her. When I reached her, she pointed up stairs. There was a ruffling of clothing and large footsteps coming our way.

"You know what you sound like? A scratched record!" said Luna walking out. She was wearing a strange dress. I think it was a kimono that was hiding her arms.

Lucan was right behind her. "Luna you can relapse and get worse. Please get back into bed."

"I am tired of laying down. Can I at least be with people and not locked away?" asked Luna walking down the stairs and spotted me. "Marie? What brings you here?"

I looked her over and she seemed fine except for the red tint around her cheeks. She still had a fever. She walked down the stairs and Lucan took her arm to make sure she wouldn't fall. Luna glared at him but he ignored her. He helped her sit and I rushed over to her.

"How are you feeling Luna?" I asked her taking her hand

She looked away. "I'm fine. Get that worried look off your face. It makes you look old."

Luna watched me sit up and rub my face. She chuckled at my antics. I could hear Lucan chuckle as well. I didn't want to look old. It was my worst fear if I started to look older than Edward. If he would just change me every thing would be fine. I heard laughter and looked up. Lucan and his wife were teasing each other. Maybe Pyrena looked really beautiful because Lucan changed her but then how come her eyes are not like Lucan's?

"Get a room you two?" said Luna looking away from the couple. They turned to her and stuck their tongues out. I smiled. They did act like siblings.

"Tea time!" chimed Rika as she placed a piece of cake in front of Luna and I. She poured tea for the two of us before turning to Lucan and Pyrena. "Would you like some cake and tea Pyrena-san?"

"No thank you" said Pyrena looking over at Lucan. I watched him sigh before resting his face at her shoulder blade.

Rika served herself tea and a piece of pie before taking a seat. "I love tea time!"

Luna went for the tea and took a small sip. She smiled and placed it down before going for the cake. It was a simple looking piece of cake. No fancy designs or flowers like in most cakes. I ate a piece and couldn't help but smile. This was the best cake I had ever eaten. I took a sip of the tea and I felt it warm my whole body.

"Do you like the tea Maribella-chan?" asked Rika

I turned to her and nodded. "It's very soothing"

"In Japan, it's tradition to serve tea and cake to visitors. When there aren't any, I have tea time in the afternoon." Smiled Rika sighing in content

This little piece of peace didn't last. Peace around here never did. Luna turned to Lucan and Pyrena. They had stopped their fussing with one another. Both were tense and their heads turned half way towards the large windows. Luna placed her unfinished cake on the table and sat straighter.

"Very unwanted company have just stepped on our property" stated Pyrena standing up

Lucan's hands had turned into fists and were turning as white as a piece of paper. He too had stood up alongside his wife. I was certain it was Edward coming for me but Lucan had never reacted towards him in such aggressive manner. Had something happened that I wasn't aware off? Was this part of the reason why Edward and the rest were whispering to themselves?

I took out my cellphone and texted Edward. "_Edward I'm with Luna, are you still in school?"_

Edward texted me faster than it took me to send my text. _"I know, I watched you leave. Why is something wrong?"_

"_I don't know. Are you on your way? Are you approaching the mansion?"_ Maybe I shouldn't have sent him a message. He was getting worried before I could even tell him anything. But if he was still in school, then who was coming towards the manor?

"_No but I am on my way now" _

I felt like slapping my forehead. I had just rushed him here for no reason. I should have never said anything to begin with. I tucked my cell phone in my jeans. There was no point in texting Edward not to come because he was not going to listen to me. I turned to Luna, she knew something was coming but looked as lost as I was.

"Luna, what's going on?" I asked her

"Unwelcomed guests" was all she said.

Then I saw the two girls, Mylene and Lilika open the doors. I could tell that they were nervous because as soon as the doors were opened, they ran towards us and hid behind Lucan and Pyrena. She whispered something to the girls and they ran up the stairs. I turned to Luna but her eyes were staring at the opened doors. I turned to look at them and nearly gasped. Wolves were at the other side of the opened doors. It was Jacob and the rest of the Wolves. What were they doing here?

I turned to look at Lucan who took a step towards them. Luna turned to him as well. "Lucan, υπάρχουν πάρα πολλοί από αυτούς" (There are too many of them)

I was not certain what Luna had said to him but it made him hesitate to take another step towards them. He looked at Luna from the corner of his eye. "Είμαι εδώ για να σταθεί και δεν κάνουν τίποτα?" (I'm to stand here and do nothing?)

"I don't want you to die, αποσύρομαι!" said Luna standing but fell back into her chair and gripped her head. (stand down!)

I moved her hair away from her face. "Calm down Luna, it can't be good for your health"

Lucan had rushed to her as well. "Luna please go and rest. You are still fighting the fevers."

"I'm fine. Don't rush unto an unknown enemy." Said Luna slapping his hand

Lucan sighed and stood once more. I heard the Wolves turn to Pyrena and growl. Lucan was beside her instantly and moved her behind him. It seemed forcefully too because it looked like she was ready to fight if it came to it. The Wolves didn't look like they were going to back down either. I had to do something before things got out of hand and a fight ensued.

"What are you doing in our home? No one gave you permission to enter either!" said Luna glaring at them

The Wolves growled and Jacob turned to me. He motioned with his head for me to come over. I was ready to stand just so there wouldn't be any more conflict but Luna gripped my hand. I sat down again and gripped her hand. Her face was a redder shade and her hair was sticking to her face. She whispered to me. "Tell them to turn to their human forms or I will not take responsibility if they get killed"

I stood and faced them. "Turn to your human selves or I won't know what you want unless I hear you speak"

Their growling ceased but it seemed like they were debating whether to shift or not. Their attention shifted again. They looked up towards the stairs. I turned as well and found Raven walking down the steps with the two girls trailing behind her. She seemed irritated or was giving the vibe.

"What are you doing in my home and uninvited? Do you know that you are trespassing unto private property? Shift or leave my home now!" stated Raven

Sam growled at the Wolves and they moved backwards until they were out of sight. Only they reappeared in their human forms. They all moved towards us and stopped when Lucan moved Pyrena to sit on the side of Luna's injured arm. They seemed to grow angry at the sight of the couple. Did they also know that Lucan was a Vampire?

Raven caught their attention again when she sat down. She was wearing a black dress that looked like she had just come from the office. "The reasons for the unwelcomed visit"

"Last time I heard this was public property" said Quil smirking

"News flash" murmured Luna

"I bought this property and plenty of yards more" stated Raven who turned to Luna. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Luna sipped her tea. "I got tired of lying on a bed all day and night"

"I brought my pack because of there seems to be a strange aurora coming from this place that is making us uneasy" Sam stepped up. "We were not aware this was your home"

"If that was all then leave. Know that you are not welcomed and to avoid us as we will to all of you." said Raven. She was not glaring directly at them but her eyes were shooting daggers. If looks could kill…

"We also didn't know that Luna was here" Sam spoke again. "I am sorry for not being able to do anything that day"

"An apology won't bring back the use of her arm!" yelled Lucan

He was angry once again and stood. I could see Paul shaking as the others except for Jacob looked weary. They didn't know that Lucan was a Vampire otherwise they would have attacked him without question. Jacob looked at me before turning his gaze to Luna. She met his gaze as well and didn't look away. They stared at one another and neither looked like they were backing down.

"At least you are man enough to see your wrong doings Jacob Black" said Luna treating him like a complete stranger.

"At the time I wanted to hurt you but not to leave you permanently damaged." Jacob stared at the arm that was bended. "If I could go back…"

"Yes, all we have are if's don't we?" she said

I gripped her hand. "Luna please don't make this worse"

"I deserve some type of retribution which does not include Lucan killing him, don't I? I am taking into consideration your plea, aren't I?" said Luna looking at me and then glaring at Jacob

I felt a cold touch to my other hand and looked up. Edward had taken my hand. Behind him was Alice and Jasper. I could tell that he wanted to take me away from here because the Wolf pack was here. Raven looked like she was ready to unleash hell for having so many guests just arrive to her home without her consent. The boys pack looked ready to shift to their Wolf forms. Paul looked the worst. He was shaking. Jared and Embry were trying to calm him down.

"The monster mash" giggled Rika "Kowai kowai" (scary scary)

Luna smirked. "You said it"

Raven turned to them. "Take a seat you three, now"

Jasper moved to walk with Alice to the sofa across from us. Edward looked down at me. I looked at Luna and she nudged me to him. I gripped her hand and stood to walk with him. I sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I knew what he was thinking. If things got out of hand he was ready to take me away. Another sofa was added with the one that was to my right.

"Shifters sit. It seems that I have to get something clear to all of you." said Raven. The boys looked like they were ready to attack rather than to sit. She threatened them. "Now"

Quil, Jared, Embry sat down. Sam, Paul and Jacob stayed standing. That's when I noticed Seth and it seemed that Rika also took notice of him. "You can sit with me Seth"

It seemed like he was to be told twice because he rushed to Rika without hesitation and ignored the calls that Sam gave to him. Rika stood and sat him down before she sat on his lap. Seth looked over joyed at the close contact he was getting. I heard chuckling and turned to Edward. He had a smile on his face. He must have read Seth's thoughts.

"Would you like tea and cake?" asked Rika "Would any of you?"

Seth shook his head and pressed her closer to him. The boys looked like she was crazy. Perhaps because she didn't looked worried by the fact that she was surrounded by Vampires and Werewolves. They denied her offer. Luna moved her plate on the table. "I would"

Myelen came in and poured her more tea and another piece of cake. She turned to me and I waved her off. She rushed out of the room. She and Lilika unlike the rest was worried about all the mythical creatures in the mansion. They were normal compared to us.

After sipping her tea, Luna spoke. "Now where were we? Ah yes, eye for eye, tooth for tooth. I might not be able to get my revenge against you Jacob Black but the perhaps the day I can I might cut you open and strangle you with your own intestines. So for now, your life is your own."

I looked at Jacob and then at Luna. She seemed serious about her threat. Like if one day she would be as strong at Jacob and challenge him. Things were getting out of hand again. "Can we please stop with the threatening and snarky comments? For once let's be civilized and no fighting please."

Pyrena looked at me. "I can't apologize for our behavior but you can understand that the person responsible for Luna's injury is standing in this room. Perhaps it's best if you went home."

"No, I will stay until I'm sure no one is going to get in any type of trouble."

"You are the one who attacked us and we aren't reproaching" said Jared

Paul glared at her. "What are you?"

I turned from Jared to Paul, Pyrena did what? She ignored the question. "You were running towards us. I considered you two a threat and attacked. Be thankful I didn't place an arrow through your heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Paul sneering

"You wouldn't be standing here right now. Attack me again and I will make sure of that." Pyrena turned to Raven. "Please proceed"

A chair was presented and Raven sat down. She looked almost godly and her name didn't fit her in the way she was presenting herself to us. I didn't know her as well as I should but maybe she was someone with prestige somewhere else.

"Now for all of you, stop entering my property like it is your own backyard. You are not to walk in here unless you are invited." glared Raven. "If you shifters are invited you are to enter in your human forms and two at a time. This goes for you Vampires as well. Fights are not to be ensued in my property. This is neutral territory. Start a physical fight and you will reprimanded. I myself will make sure of that."

"These rules don't apply to you Isabella and you don't need your boyfriend to come get you. We can take you home." said Lucan

"I can drive your personally" interjected Pyrena

Sam stared at Raven and it seemed like he couldn't recognize her. Neither could I. Raven was a totally different person or maybe this was the real her. Either way, Sam seemed weary of her. Edward, Alice and Jasper didn't look pleased either. I turned back to Lucan and watched him kneel down in front of Luna. He checked her forehead and cheeks.

"You are burning up. It's time for you to lie down and I will not take no for an answer" said Lucan lifting her up like a child

"I don't want to Lucan" protested Luna by slapping his back

Pyrena chuckled. "Listen to your brother Luna"

"I'll be back to school soon Marie. Get my homework for me, okay?" she waved

"I will. Please get better and listen to Lucan!" I said before they disappeared.

Sam stood. "We need to know what all of you are. You are not normal. I can see that now."

"That is for another time. Now leave my home, my patience is running thin." Said Raven standing

The boys stood and followed Sam. They called to Seth but he was asleep along with Rika. Jacob lingered and stared at me. "I'm sorry Jake"

He glared at Edward and walked away. I sighed and leaned into Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me into him. Alice and Jasper seemed to relax after the Wolf pack was gone. Raven turned to us but said nothing. She left without a word.

Pyrena sighed. "Isabella all of this is surrounding Luna, there is no reason for you to place yourself in the middle of it all."

"But it's my fault that Luna got injured. If I had talked to Jacob, I could've prevented all of this."

"Perhaps but it is in the past. Nothing you do or say now will change anything. Things happen for a reason. What is occurring now has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't place yourself amongst the chaos."

"What do you mean?" I asked her not really understanding her words

"I will be honest with you. I am not a human. I do have a heart and blood pumps through it. I do feel and have a conscious but to protect the people I love and care for I am willing to leave all reasoning behind. We built this mansion here for a reason. One day you'll know what I am and why this manor is here. For now just stay safe and live life as normally as possible. Time changes everything and we sometimes don't take that for consideration."

She stood and I stood as well. Edward, Alice and Jasper followed suit.

"Take care Isabella"

"Thank you and you to Pyrena"

I walked out with more questions and worry than when I came in. What had all that meant? What was Raven and Pyrena hiding? What were they? Pyrena didn't look or feel like an enemy but maybe. I shook my head. She and Raven wouldn't do something to harm anyone else unless they were provoked. I learned that today. What more was I to learn next?

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
